Rise of the Guardians 2 The new Guardian
by LOLAngel101
Summary: The Guardians come back from defeating Pitch, thats what they think. Soon the whole world is in danger all over again and the Guardians need one more team player to help once again defeat the new danger that threatens the world. But when the new guardian is chosen, why is Jack frost so distracted?
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry guys, this is my first time ever writing on this web, so it might not be the best. Please don't hate me :)_

Joline:  
"Don't you believe?", Jamie asked. As I walked hand in hand with him, trust Jamie to always bring up the subject of the Guardians.

Babysitting him was a pleasure and I often loved lisenting to his stories about Jack frost."Of course I believe", I answer back which makes him smile.

We were just turning the corner of a street, when a snow ball from no where suddenly hits Jamie in the head. We both turn around to see who had thrown the snowball, to my surprise I see no one but other kids running around the old statue in the middle of the park.

I feel a tug on my hand and look down to meet Jamies pleading face, I roll my eyes slightly and nod. A wide smile spreads across his face as he runs after the other children having a snowball fight. Slowly I walk over to a bench and reach into my ruck sack for my book.

Theres shouting and squealing coming from all the little children having fun, thats when a snow ball hits me square in the face. I blink for a few seconds then shake my head before looking up. Suddenly all the children stop and turn there faces towards me as if afraid I'm going to blow up into a fit of yells.

I chuckle silently to myself and crouch down near my bag on to the floor of snow. Quickly without to much motion i make a quick batch of snowballs and turn around to face the children. Who still aren't moving , hiding my snowballs behind my back I stand up and without warning I yell out " snowball fight!" and quickly aim my snowballs at the other children.

Some act quicker than others and dodge while the others are hit and trying to defend themselves. Quickly the park grows louder and louder with everyone screaming and shouting, I run towards the statue and hide behind it, a light chuckle draws my attention away from the children and I look up.

My eyes widen as I see boy around my age 16, his white hair blowing in the chilly wind, light blue eyes,frost on the shoulders of his jumper and a staff?.He hasen't noticed me yet and I quickly and quietly grab a snowball and throw it at him hitting in the face.

Which causes him to loose his balance on the statue and falls into the snow below, I laugh at him and walk over to where he fell. I reach out a hand to help him up, he slowly looks up at me and stares at me and my hand as if I was a different creature or something. "You can see me?", he says taking my hand while standing up.

If you like please comment :D


	2. Chapter 2

_Joline:  
"You can see me?", he says taking my hand while standing up. I chuckle to my self as he stands up, turns out _he's about a head taller than me. I raise my eyebrows and answer back " Yep, I'm pretty sure I can see you, your the guy i just threw a snowball at and who indeed fell off the the statue". I smiled _cheerfully at my confidence, and look back at the boy._

_ Now it's his turn to raise his eyebrows "You just caught me off guard", he says while lifting up his hands. I giggle at his reply "I bet I could still beat you even if you weren't off guard" ,I say as I run in the opposite direction to him getting a fresh new batch of snowballs ready._

_ I hear his voice yell out to me from behind "Your on!". A smile grows on my lips as I crouch down onto the snow and quickly make a batch of snowballs. Thats when I hear whispering behind me and I look around, the boy is talking to the group of kids and pointing at me without him noticing._

_ A cheeky grin sneaks up my face and I grab as many snowballs as I can and walk around the group and into the opposite direction of where they think I'm standing. I keep close eye on the group and spot the white haired boy hanging yet again to the statue. I shake my head "boys never learn", I say under my breath and quickly aim a snowball at him and- whoosh._

My eyes opened, to see my staring into the eyes of the white haired boy. Thats when I notice I must have fallen over by the impact of a snowball. I stand up and brush myself down, thats when I feel someone looking at me. Quickly I look up and see the Blue eyes of the boy staring at me then quickly looking away. "I never got your name", I say

_confidently reaching out my hand. "Im Joline, but my friends call me jojo" this action must have shocked him but he quickly recovered. And reach out his hand to shake mine "Jack, Jack frost" Jack answers me. _

_I smile politely, then my eyes widen and I quickly look back at him. "J- Jack, Jack frost?" I repeat, this makes him chuckle and me blush. "Guess someone still believes in me", he says._


	3. Chapter 3

_Behind a desk sat a plump man with two tattoos one on each of his arms, marking the words "naughty" and "nice"._

_The plump man at the desk goes by the name of North, also known as santa. He delivers presents to all smiling children and protects them along with the other guardians from danger. North today was keeping an especially close eye on the globe today and stroking his beard while examining it. Suddenly, North spotted a dark spec on the globe growing bigger and bigger._

_North raised his eyes in confusion and looked closer at the speck. A figure came out of the darkness and North found himself starring at the Figure he thought to be long gone. Hurriedly, North took his eyes away from the globe and yelled to his yetis to prepare for some visitors._

_North then reached out his hand and pushed down a leaver signalling for the rest of the Guardians to come. Finally North spoke his eyes in deep concentration and he uttered a single word "Pitch"._

_Sorry this is a short chapter but trust me the next one is going to pay up for it :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Joline:  
"You really have gotten the hang of this", Rose one of My best friends said as the TV started to levitate._

_ I raised my eyebrows as I tried to concentrated on my homework. Then the playstation bumped up against my head, I turned slightly and looked at the state of so many things levitating around the room. It was a mess. I shook her head as I turned my focus yet again back to my homework I was trying to complete._

_ With much difficulty all of the bumping from different objects were quite annoying after a while. Suddenly Rose let out a squeal, I snapped my book shut and quickly with alert eyes faced my friend. The slowly let out a deep breath, and smiled . _

_Rose was squealing a lot now for joy, as the couch she was sitting on slowly levitated around the room. "I feel like I can fly", Rose said cheerfully with wide eyes. "Well your actually levitating on a piece of furniture caused by me" ,I said with a grin._

_ And with a flick of my hand everything was flying back into it's original state and landing with a thud on the ground. I looked up at my friend and grinned she grinned back. "You know your very special and lucky to have such powers?" Rose said dreamily._

_ I stretched my hands and then looked at the TV remote, not yet replying to my friend. I Opened up my palm and the remote came whizzing towards me. "Yeah I know", I say finally replying to her._


	5. Chapter 5

_"Whats the big news this time?", Bunnymund asked as he hoped out of his Hole in the ground. Tooth, Sandman and Jack frost all looked at North who was looking at the globe. "Pitch is back", North said finally._

_ Tooth gave a small shriek while Sandman and Bunnymund exchanged shocked looks. Only Jack seemed calm, he gave out a small chuckle "we can defeat him again, we did it before whats the big idea this time?". North raised his eyebrows and pointed towards the globe._

_ Jack walked over to Norths side, "what do you see Jack?" North asked. Jack gulped, The globe was blacker and darker as the black sand covered each light on by one. "He's looking for something" ,Bunnymund said while squinting at the sand as it travelled. _

_North nodded "He's not looking for something but someone". Tooth just stood there shocked and stared at the ground. A blue light caught her eye and she looked up, and clasped a hand to her mouth. _

_"The moon!", Tooth suddenly yelled attracting everyones attention. North ran up to the spotlight of faint blue, and held up his hands saying "Man on the moon, what should we do?". There was no reply, but the glow slowly traveled to the panted G in the middle of the room._

_ Everyone rushed after the glow, "A new Guardian" Tooth said excitedly. Suddenly the Glow showed a Figure, a girl. Her hair was medium lengthed and she was wearing jeans and a singlet with a leather jacket._

_ She looked like a regular human. Norths eyes suddenly widened, all the guardians looked back at north except Jack who kept starring at this particular girl. Norths face then turned into a smile, he nodded to Bunnymund who tapped his foot twice and disappered into a hole._

_ Sandman was to excited to fall asleep andTooth flew around excitedly "Ok, now girls remember she needs her space an all". Jack turned around and finally noticed what had happened._

_ "Whats going on" Jack yelled irritated at the fact everyone knew who this girl was and not him. North looked up from his book and smiled at the young guardian "Your not going to be the youngest guardian anymore, and don't get her in trouble" and with that he quickly cleaned up his desk for there new visitor._

_Joline:_

_"Blastered!", I yell causing Rose to jump and the park bench I was trying to levitate thud onto the ground. "Sorry", I mumble as I hang my head and kick some of the snow. Rose slowly nods at me and I close my eyes again, taking deep breathes I held out my hand. _

_And slowly moved it up towards the sky, I could feel the power through all the vibration and I tried so hard to concerntrate that sweat slowly trickled down my face. "Joline!", I let go and slowly feel onto the snow filled ground. _

_Slowly I towards Rose and her eyes are wide in shock as she slowly nears me. Rose began to say "You did great, you levitated it at least a metre or so-", Rose didn't finish her sentence but just looked straight forward._

_ I slowly turned on my heal and froze to, a huge rabbit about 2 metres tall stood leaning on the Lamp post and smiling?. Then I let out a deep sigh, I patted my friend on the head and thats when she fainted._

_ My eyes widened I quickly lay her on the bench wondering if she was ok. "Sandy will take care of her love not to worry", Bunnmund said while rubbing his hands on his boomerang. I quickly ran over to him and gave him a big hug, this to him must have felt unexpected and he slowly hugged me back. Then I let go and turned to smile at him_

_"Now why is the easter bunny coming to visit me when it's already passed easter?" I asked. _

_"North want to see you, at the North pole" Bunnymund replied. My eyebrows raised "how am I getting there?", I say. Bunnymund winked and again tapped the floor disappeared. I smiled to myself and took out my bracelet. _

_"Raindropcookies" I say to my Bracelet and immediatly im whizzed off on my teleporter North Gave me to the North Pole._


	6. Chapter 6

_Bunnymund appeared suddenly out of his hole, everyone was showing his or her excitement at the Pole. Even Bunny who usually tried to satay serious. Only Jack stayed calm, he was happy to meet the new guardian "she's just a mortal who can easily die" Jack thought._

_Suddenly bells chimed and North yelled out "she's a coming, place!" And about 10 seconds later a blinding light ran through the room as a Young girl stepped out onto the North Pole. Everything happened so quickly Sandman was first to run up to Joline and greet her with many of his pictures._

_Tooth then flew over the crowd and pulled Joline into a tight hug before examining Joline teeth, to Jacks surprise Joline didn't mind. When everyone was done with his or her "welcome" and "hellos". The group slowly parted and let Joline have some space to her. Trying hard to cover their excitement._

_Joline:_

_I stood there happy to be home and looked around the Workshop, it hadn't changed much just that the elves were causing more trouble than usual. I smiled brightly at all the guardians Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, North and ...Jack Frost?_

_I forgot he joined the guardians; trust me to get to catch up in the modern world. Suddenly, North cleared his throat. The room fell silent; I put my attention onto North. Then he smiled at me and I quickly ran to hug him. His clothes smelled freshly baked cookies and warm milk, I smiled into his chest._

_North then looked down at me "Why you've grown" He said to me in a thick Russian accent. I nodded, north then put his arm around me and turned me towards the others._

_"And we have a surprise for you, a guardian who has helped us defeat pitch... Jack frost", he said turning me towards Jack. My face went slightly crimson, I caught his eye as I looked up and couldn't help notice he was a bit pink in the cheek as well. North started to say to Jack and me_

_"Joline meet Jack, Jack meet Jo-"_

_"Joline", I looked up and sore Jack bite his lip as he finished saying my name. North gave both of my questioning look, then was back to his cherry face smile. "Also we have another new guardian joining us", North said and I heard my heart pound as I waited the new guardian to show him or herself._

_"May I present to you the new guardian", North said in a booming voice. I quickly turned round to see the new guardian but sore no one. That's when I noticed North was pointing at... me._


	7. Chapter 7

_Jolines eyes grew wide and the smile on her face slightly faded. North turned around to her with a happy grin, "Aren't you excited?" he asked while sitting down at his desk.  
Joline just stood there frozen to the ground, not saying a word._

_"I'm not a guardian", Joline says nervously.  
"Sure you are, Jogo you're a guardian now and forever", North replied. Joline just shook her head and then looked up at all the smiling faces of the guardians, then at North's pleading face._

_Joline slowly nodded, and a smile slowly formed on her face._

_Everyone in the room cheered and patted each other on the back._

_"But why me, I'm perfectly normal in everyday", Joline suddenly yelled as a look of irritation grew on her face. North chuckled at this and replied "Joline tell me how old are you?"_

_Joline looked up at this question and raised an eyebrow "I'm 16 years old", Joline said in reply._

_North let out a loud heartily laugh, then yelled out in a booming voice "16! no how long you lived for!?". Everyone turned to look at North then looked at Joline, back and forth._

_"Of course she's 16 she's a human", Jack yelled out to defend Joline. The room went silent North still chuckling, and Jack irritated by North's behavior._

_North then looked at Joline and in a serious tone repeated "Joline, how long have you lived for?" Joline looked down and then turned to face the guardians "I've lived for 298 years" she finally said looking up._

Joline:  
I sigh; it wasn't the first time I got asked. "Still, I repeat I am not a guardian", I say and turn around slowly walking to the door. "Pitch is back", I thick Russian voice says.

I suddenly freeze at the name, and turn around slightly "Pitch is dead, isn't he?" I say shocked.

North slowly sakes his head and turns to the globe, "We are here to protect the children from the darkness that covers the world, and the man on the moon has chosen you to help".  
That's when a warm furry hand grips my shoulder and whispers in my ear "Don't worry mate, I'll show you to your room". I nod slowly and follow Bunnymund; my head was sore from so much new information.


	8. Chapter 8

_Its night time at the North Pole and everyone is asleep, accept for two guardians. Joline silently opens her bedroom door and tiptoes out onto the red and green-carpeted floor._

All around the hall is covered with pictures of happy children and presents. Joline slowly walks down the hall until she reaches a giant glass window, Painted with a golden frame.

From it Joline can see far beyond the Workshop and out into the vast winter land, covered in snow. Slowly Joline sits down, leaning on the frame of the window and sighs.

"I never thought my life would change that easily", Joline whispers to herself.  
"That's what I thought at first", a voice behind Joline says. Joline turns her head a sees none other than Jack Frost, leaning on his staff as he looks at her then quickly away.

Slowly Jack walks over and sits opposite Joline on the window frame, and he to looks out at the snow.  
"How does everyone at the Pole know you?" Jack asks as he turns his head to face her.  
"Long story", Joline replies.  
"I've got time", Jack says shrugging his shoulders. Joline looks at him then slowly lets out a breath.

Joline:  
I adjust my jacket that is hanging loosely around me and sigh. "I'm not like everyone else, I was born differently", I begin to say.  
"At first I had a family a birth family, but they weren't human", I let my hand touch the window, than continue.

"In fact they were the spirits of the stars, I had a mother and a farther they helped navigate travellers around the world". "I was born on the Northern Star and raised on the moon".

"It's a big blur, but all I remember was I was about six and one day my parents had to go out and help another traveller, they left me to be cared by North", I inhale a shaky breath.

"And my parents never came back, after that North took care of me like an uncle and I met the guardians at the time"."I had another family, here at the pole and I visited often with the tele porter North gave me".

"I tried to be normal like everyone else and live near other humans, still keeping in contact with north though".

A tear rolls slowly down my eye and hits the carpet; my tear causes the carpet to levitate a few centimeters off the ground. Jack raises his eyebrows in curiosity and he crouches down near the carpet prodding it with his staff.

This causes me to giggle, and I look at him with my head cocked. A smile grows on my face, "So you really are special"; Jack says still prodding the ground with his staff.

" You could say that, Levitating stuff isn't that usual for fighting against villains ", I reply looking out of the window and into the snow.

"Do you remember how we met?" my head spins round to look at jacks. I nod. "Yep, I won", I say which makes him stand up and chuckle.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I hit you with a snowball which made you fall", Jacks says swinging his staff onto his shoulder. I pout my lips and say "Then we tied, I hit you first and you hit me later".

"I bet I could still beat you", I say and start walking down the hall. Suddenly a snowball hits me and I turn around to face Jack, that's when I notice he's making another one.

My eyes widen and I quickly run to the door of the workshop and out into the snow. I run around making snowballs and aim them at Jack as he walks out.

I duck as he throws one at me; slowly I look around and spot Jack lying on the ground looking at the panted cement floor imprinted on the snow. "This is my chance to take as my advantage", I think to myself.

I look around and spot a large amount of built up snow, a smile grows on my face as I aim my hand at the snow. I feel vibrations run through my hand as the snow slowly levitates about a meter off the ground.

Then I flick my hand and the snow travels towards Jack, It hits him and he goes flying to the other side of the field. I clutch my stomach as I fall to the ground laughing, the chat I had with Jack helped me not to cling too much to my past.

As I run over to Jack, I see he's still surprised from what hit him.


	9. Chapter 9

_I've just thought of an idea and I'm thinking of trying it. In every chapter I'll show you what Jolines wearing so I don't have to take long to explain the outfit :) Please review to tell me if you don't like it :D I don't mind._

North looked out from one of the windows near his desk. From it he could see beyond his workshop and into the valley of snow, North looked down. He could see Joline and Jack happily playing in the snow, having a snow fight.

He raised his eyebrows as Joline levitated a pile of snow and made it travel toward Jack, crashing against him causing him to fly in the opposite direction. North chuckled to himself stroking his beard still watching the young guardians playing.

"She's getting stronger and stronger with using her powers, isn't she mate", Bunnymund says as he walks over to North and stands beside him.

North nodded his head and turned away from the window and walks back to the globe, the dark sand had faded after Joline had been moved to the North Pole.

Suddenly a large mound of Dark sand surrounded a certain area, North's eyes widened and he gestured to Bunnymund to come over.

Bunnymund hoped over and looked at the dark sand, his eyes narrowed. He took out his boomerangs and slowly flexed his muscles.

"You get the young guardians, I'll alert Sandman and Tooth", North said still not taking his eyes off the spot. Bunnymund nodded and quickly hoped after the two young guardians.

Finally north reached over to his desk and notified Tooth and sandman, "Pitch is after something else, now that we took care of one of the people he was looking for", North said in his thick Russian accent.

Joline:  
I was so happy, laughing and playing with Jack. I was having the time of my life, smiling widely. I turned to Jack, to my surprise he wasn't there.

I looked around looking for him; suddenly two cold hands cover my eyes. "Guess who?" Jack says keeping his hands over my eyes. I put my hands on my hips.

"Hmmmm", I say turning around and tickling him. "Hey!"Jack yells as he falls to the floor laughing. I giggle at him as he rolls on the snow covered ground; suddenly he stands up and starts tickling me making me fall to the ground.

As I fell to the ground, I held onto Jacks Jumper pulling him down with me. We started to tumble down the hill we were playing on; one point Jack was on top of me next I was on top of him.

Back and forth, turning and turning it was all a blur. Finally when we did stop, I opened my eyes and sore Jack on top of me. I sore that he went slightly pink, "aww, Frostys blushing", I say to tease him. "Oh really?" Jack says looking into my eyes.

Slowly he leans forward, I lean closer to him. "Hey Romantic buddies", Bunnymund says jumping into view. Jack and me quickly stand up and look away, our faces grow slightly crimson."Sorry to brake up the party", Bunnymund says.

"Suit up, were going into battle", he says pointing to our wet clothes. We all quickly run back to the workshop, I quickly suit up in this (click here or copy and paste to look at the outfit winter/set?id=64500693_ no brackets)_

I open my bedroom door and walk out, I turn my head to see Jack frost standing there waiting at more door. I smile, and we both quickly walk toward the sleigh.

Both of our hands brush against each other, both of us say nothing. Finally I held his cold hand, we both smile at each other still silent.

_**_**__  
__**Again thanks for reading this, and please review . I open up for new ideas**__  
1. __**Please review **__  
2. __**Do you like the idea of the outfit?, and do you want more**__  
~LoLAngel101_


	10. Chapter 10

_All the guardians race to North's sleigh, and jump in. Joline slows down a bit and bites her lip, Jack chuckles and squeezes Jolines hand reassuring her everything is all right. Joline gives Jack a weak smile and climbs into the sleigh sitting in between Bunnymund and Jack._

"Are you sure you don't want me to ummm travel by underground?" ,Bunnymunds still trying to convince North to let him travel a different way. North let out a Laugh "Bunnymund, it's much faster", North replied.

And with that the guardians were all flying off towards their next destination. Joline looked off the side of the sleigh, it was a beautiful view. The guardians look ahead at the town they were nearing, and their eyes widen.

It was full of dark black sand, the guardians look around as North parks the Sleigh down behind a building. The Guardians were all in potions ready to fight. "Sandy and tooth you take the skies, the rest of us will stay on the ground", North said to the group.

Everyone nodded and Tooth and Sandy took to the skies, Jack, Joline, North and Bunnymund spread out over the town trying to get rid of the black sand. Joline heard screaming and instantly ran towards it, it was coming from a house.

Quickly, Joline sore the house the screaming was coming from and jumped through the window. Into a child's bedroom, on the floor she sore a little girl wrapped around a blanket shivereing, crying and screaming.

Joline Knelt down toward the little girl and lifted the blanket over the little girls face. "Shhh, It's okay there's nothing to be afraid of I'm here", Joline said stroking the little girls hair.

The little girl hugged Joline and cried into Jolines shoulder holding Joline tightly still shivering.

"What's your name?" Joline asked as she strokes the girls back.  
"L-L-La-Lara", Lara said as she shivered. Lara loosened her grip on Joline and asked "Are you a guardian ?",Joline nodded her head and a smile grew on Lara's face.

"Now don't be afraid the Guardians are here to protect you forever, now go back to sleep", Joline said walking Lara back to her bed. She tucked Lara back into her bed, and instantly sore Sandy's sand come through the window and rest onto Laras head. Joline smiled as she sore the dream was about the guardians and her.

Joline climbed back out of the window and onto the street the back sand had almost faded over the town. Joline started to walk onto the street, when suddenly black horses surround her.

Joline tries to look for an escape but there isn't one just horse surrounding her and the sound of her heartbeat. "Hello there Joline", a cold voice behind Joline says.

Joline quickly looks around to face the voice a Figure taller than her with grey skin, Black hawk like hair and a long block robe.  
"Pitch", Joline says in almost a hiss.

"So you have heard of me", Pitch says as he gives a dark chuckle, "So nice to be remembered". Joline stands her ground and just glares at Pitch.

"Why come and try to terrorize children again, if you know your going to be defeated?" Joline says as she eyes a near by horse.

Pitch shakes his head "You don't know what fear really tastes like do you Joline? "Pitch says. Joline narrowed her eyes as Pitch waved his hand as darkness spreads around her.

Joline looked around nothing but black dust and sand, suddenly Joline heard screaming from behind her.

Joline turned around and sore her parents? no wait her mother was screaming tears pouring down her cheek. Her farther was lying in her mother's hands not moving, blood trickling down his head.

Suddenly there was a wicked laugh, Joline sore Pitch standing a few feet away from Jolines parents. Suddenly there was another flash of light, a fire. It was like a memory the past, Joline found herself lying on the ground.

She was back in reality; still black horses surrounded her and Pitch. Joline grits her teeth and says under her breath "You killed my parents". Pitch let out a wicked laugh, Joline stood up and anger built up inside of her.

Pitch through nightmares at Joline but she's still stood still and firm. Pitch throws more nightmares at her and tries to make her scream, but she diosen't. Pitches eyebrows rose "your a strong one aren't you?" Pitch said a smile forming on his lips.

"I'm much stronger than you", Joline said as she finally looks up. Pitch let out a deep breath and raised his hand toward Joline, "charge".

All the horses ran towards her, Joline looked around at her surroundings. That's when something caught her eye, quickly Joline ran toward the park. And stopped in the middle of the park square; the horses still came charging with Pitch following them.

Joline:  
Slowly I raised my hands, I could feel vibrations go through my whole body and into my arms. Slowly the horses come into view, I took a deep breath and flicked my hand toward to the horses and Pitch. Concentrating with all my mite.

Trees and bricks levitate out of the park behind me and fly crashing into the horses defeating them.

Pitch gets knocked out and the, the army of black sand fades completely. Showing a sunset, signaling it is nearly morning.

I had help defeated the army of Pitch's by hitting him hard with a brick? "great job starting the day nicely" I think to myself.

The guardians all run towards me shocked and full of questions, but I don't answer any of them because I pass out.


	11. Chapter 11

_Tooth, Sandman, North, Bunnymund and Jack all stand around a bed, Joline lies in the bed not moving eyes closed._

The guardians all look at each other, exchanging nervous looks.

"It was just to much for her", Bunnymund says looking down at Joline then leaving. Tooth looks down at Joline, and loudly sniffs before dapping her eyes with a tissue.

Tooths lips grow shaky and she blinks before saying "she was so young".

Sandy and Tooth leave together, Sandy supporting Tooth as she sobs into his shoulder. Jack doesn't say a word, and starts stroking Jolines hair.

North lets out a loud sigh and leaves the room, Jack still doesn't take his eyes off Joline. Slowly he leans down and kisses Jolines forehead before leaving.

Next day:

North opens the door to Jolines bed where she is resting. The door opens and Norths eyebrows rose, lying there next to Joline was Jack. Both asleep.

North chuckles and walks softly over to the young guardians, slowly pulling the blanket over them. Before exiting, closing the door with a soft click.

At the sound of the click, Jack wakes up suddenly. His eyes trail down to Joline, "she looks so peaceful when she's sleeping", Jack thinks before he leaves. Something in him, was missing he couldn't place it.

"It can't end like this", Jack says to himself before he leaves the workshop.

Month after:

"First soldier, we've ever lost", Bunnymund says crossing his arms over his chest.

Tooth makes a whimpering sound as she is reminded of Joline, almost on the edge of crying again. North shook his head "she's not lost, just sleeping", he says before walking over to the globe.

The black dust had faded since Joline defeated Pitch, and now it was nearing Christmas. Tooth, Bunnymund and the Sandman had all been making little visits to the workshop in order to help North prepare.

Jack Frost on the other hand had been up to his usual mischief, staying at different towns causing them to snow. But his mood was always grumpy, though he tried to hide it.

Even when North asked Jack for the millionth time to come stay, Jack dejected every request. And now even though a month and a half passed the guardians felt as if just yesterday they sore Joline pass out and not wake up.

North let out a sigh and walked over to his machine, which sorted the kids into Naughty, and Nice files. A letter flies out of the machine and North reaches out to grab it, slowly turning it over and reading it.

A smile grows on Norths face, as his eyes trail down the page. North lets out a chuckle and gives the note to Tooth who begins to read aloud:  
"Dear Santa, what I really want for Christmas is to see the guardians. I keep wishing to meet them, I remember a week before my birthday a guardian came into my room and stopped my nightmare. I really miss her, please, please Santa. From Lara".

Tooth wipes a tear from her eye, all the guardians smile to each other and remember the great memories.

Suddenly the doors to the where the guardians are standing burst open, and a yeti comes running through to them.

"Argh, arch iahr areoihugh Jo-ghiun", the yeti yells out with his hands wide open. Norths eyes light up and he starts running towards Jolines room, while the other guardians trail behind him.

"What's the matter mate?", Bunnymund says as he hops by North. North just lets out a huge smile "she's waking up, Jolines waking up" says North as he runs hurriedly to the door.

Joline:  
(this is what she's wearing /christmas_in_bed/set?id=64656337 copy the link no brackets)

My door slams open, and the guardians come tumbling in.

I let out a laugh and sit up in my bed, the guardians all look at me with happy smiles. Bunnymund walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder "hanging in there mate?" he says.

I nod my reply and look around at their faces. "What's been going on, I had a great nap", I say and their smiles fade a bit.

"Joline you haven't had just a nap, you have been sleeping for a month and a half now", Tooth says flying towards me.

My jaw drops and my eyes grow wide. "N-n-no, I-I I just had a little sleep", I try to say confidently but it all comes out in stutters.


	12. Chapter 12

_"We should celebrate, for the return of Joline!", North says happily already thinking of ideas._

A smile grew on Jolines face "you don't have to really", Joline says playing with her hair.

"Of course, our young guardian has rejoined us and christmas is nearing!", North says as he rushes around his office.

"If you need me ,i'll be in the workshop making sure the elves don't cause to much trouble", Joline says before running towards the workshop. North let out a chuckle, and prepared for the party and christmas.

(BTW Jolines wearing this copy or click here to see /luxury/set?id=64761482 )

Joline enters the workshop where all the yetis are busy, preparing for christmas.

Joline watches the elves run around the yetis feet, causing the yetis to growl in annoyance.

A smile tugs at Jolines face, Joline flicks her hand and instantly the elves start to levitate a metre above the yetis heads. The yetis growl a thank you, before moving on to other matters.

Joline:

I look around at the Yetis and the elves. I giggle at the elves as they wiggle their legs around in the air.

I walk around the Workshop looking at new toys, and helping with anything I can.

The yetis are working so hard, and the elves are just levitating around the room.

I quickly stroll towards the window, the view was beautiful. The endless feilds were covered in snow.

Small snowflakes were falling out of the sky, the window had frost creeping up the edges.

"Frost", A voice whispers in my head. I slap my hand to my head and run out of the workshop, and towards Norths office.

My heart beats against my chest as I run, "how could I have forgotten Jack!?", I whisper to myself.

Norths office comes into veiw and I quickly run to the door, and knock.

"Come in", a thick russian accent says through the bark.

Slowly I open the door, to find North sitting behind his desk working on a new toy.

"I was wondering, about Jack and something", I begin to say as I wander towards him.  
"Ask away", he replies.  
"Is he coming to the party ", I say casually _playing with my hair. North nods, still working on the toy eyes fixed. "And can I go back to town just for a little while, I promised Jamies parents that I would babysit him for the night". North nods again for his reply, before waving me good-bye.___

_I smile and begin to leave the room, "One more thing", I spin around on my heel to face North.___

_"You should buy a dress while your in town", North says finally looking up.___

_My expression turns into curiosity then I shrug, and I leave skipping down the hall way._


	13. Chapter 13

_The outfit of Joline in this chapter winter_style/set?id=64765677___

_A brown blob moves through the white rushing streets and up the stairs towards a house. Joline pants lightly as she reaches Jamies house and knocks on the door. ___

_Behind the door Joline heres a rustle before the doors open and Jamie a blue blob comes running out into Jolines arms. Joline smiles while hugging Jamie back. ___

_Holding his hand before leading him to the park, every street was white with snow. Jamie tilts his head up toward Joline, with a happy expression. "Do you know who I sore this morning?", Jamie asks as they walk across a road. ___

_"Who?", Joline says as she leads him toward the entrance to the park. Jamie becons Joline to come closer to him before whipereing into her ear "Jack frost". ___

_Joline smiles at the reply and watches as Jamie runs off toward the the other children. She lets out a sigh and strolls over to a bench. Sitting down, Joline watches the children play then come together in a huddle. ___

_"Probably planning something", Joline thinks to herself. Jamie runs over to Joline, half slipping on the ice around the park. "Joline... ummn we were wondering if you would play with us were two players short", Jamie says with a pleading face.___

_"Of course shes going to play, and i'll join in as a bonus", a familiar voice behind Joline says. Jamie and Joline both turn around to look at the speaker ,instantly Jamie runs over to Jack hugging him.___

_Joline stands up and smiles at Jack, before looking at the time on her phone.  
"Theirs always time to have fun Jojo", Jack says walking over to Joline and placing a hand on hers. ___

_Jamie looks at Jack then Joline then back to Jack, both of them are smiling at each other.  
"You know frosty a little advice ,it's going to take more then flirting to get me on your side", Joline says before turning and walking towards one of the teams._

Jack chuckles and walks over to the other team, with Jamie still looks a bit shocked.__

_Joline:___

_I run around the whole place trying to defend myself from the ambushing snowballs. Trust Jack to always aim at me and no one else, I roll up my sleaves and create another snowball. ___

_My heart thumps fast against my chest and my breathe comes out in pants. Being Immortal, didn't help with energy level and I was getting tired. I rest my head against the statue for a while before i'm hit with a snowball. ___

_My eyes snap open to see Jack aiming a giant snowball at me, my whole body freezes to the spot. My eyes narrow as Jack throws the ball at me, in instinct I flick my hand. It was like time stopped, the snowball was just frozen a metre away from me. My whole expression turns into shock. ___

_A grin crosses my face and I merrily flick my hand back at Jack. It was all like a rewind the snowball flew back at Jack knocking him over, and landing deep into the snow.___

_My team cheers and goes back to playing. I look over toward the entrance of the park and spot Lara coming in. Her eyes widen at the site of me and she ran toward me hugging me with impact. ___

_I smile down at her "Hello there, long time no see", I say patting her head. Lara nods her head and slowly lets go of me, then looks behind her back to the entrace. ___

_A boy with blonde hair and a hoodie comes walking in and waves at Lara, before strolling over._

I had to admit, he looked hot and cute."This is my brother Lukey", Lara says confideltly before leaving to play. "Joline", I say reaching out my hand. "Luke or Lukey", Luke answers shaking my hand.__

_I giggle and let my hand drop to my side, and smile._

"Lara, talks alot about you at home", Luke says as we head over to sit on a bench.  
"Well I hope it wasn't to annoying hearing about me", I say sitting down.  
"Nah, no biggy I actually quite enjoyed it", I blush bright pink at this comment and look towards the kids.__

_Jack bursts out of the snow and shakes his head to remove the snow, i laugh and luke looks over to where my eyes are. A look of confusion crosses his face, guess he can't see Jack. Jack looks over at me with a smile, it fades as his eyes trail over to Luke. ___

_A look of anger crosses his face as he walks over towards us._


	14. NOTE

Sorry guys but i might not update as much now, im kinda going on a trip. S it might take longer to update sorry again to all of you :(

BUT I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I CAN, SORRY AGAIN :(


	15. Chapter 15

_First I would like to say a thank you to all my followers, and to all those who wrote reveiws and commented. Sorry if the links don't work for all of you :(.And i hope you enjoy this chapter :D_

Out fit: /winter_style/set?id=64765677

_Jack frost walks over to Joline and Luke ,and sits on the other side of Joline._

_"Whoes he?", Jack asks putting his staff next to him.  
"Laras brother", Joline replies pointing at Lara._

_Luke sits up and looks over to the other side of the bench, a look of confusion crosses his face._

_"Thats funny, theres frost on the bench", Luke says reaching out to touch Jack._

_Lara calls to Luke to come over, Joline sits back releaved ._

_"He was so close to touching Jack", Joline thinks tucking her hair hair into her beanie._

_Luke suddenly runs back to Joline with a grin on his face, he passes her a peice of paper._

_And makes a phone sign with his hands before walking back to Lara.  
Joline smiles as she quickly opens the paper to find a number._

_Jack looks over Jolines shoulder and tries to grab the paper, but Joline was to quick .  
She placed the paper in her bag, making a mental note to add him as a contact._

_Joline:_

_My heart thumps against my chest, and I bite my lip._

_I was so excited and I really wanted to text him._

_"Calm yourself Joline don't fall that easily", I say to myself before looking at Jack._

_I let out a giggle, Jacks expression was priceless.  
He was standing up arms crossed over his chest and a irritated look written across his face._

_I cock my head at him, and take out my phone. Quickly I add Luke as a contact ,I notice the time._

_I look up placing my phone in my pocket and call for Jamie, I promised Jamies parents we wouldn't be out for long._

_Jamie waves good-bye to his friends, and walks over to Jack giving him a hug before taking my hand._

_"Where are you going!?", Jack yells out walking toward us.  
"I have to bring Jamie back, then I'm going shopping", I say leading Jamie toward the entrace.  
"Can I come?", Jack asks strolling along side us.  
"Sure", I say shruggin my shoulders at the same time._

_A funny look crosses Jamies face, as he listens in on the conversation._

_I drop Jamie back at his house and stroll toward the mall, I feel my phone buzz._

_And I quickly take out my phone, a new message I stop in my tracks and check the new message._

_Jack turns around noticing that i've stopped and watches me as I reply.  
"Who are you texting", Jack asks a irratated tone in his voice.  
"No one", I answer.  
"Tell me!",  
"Just Luke", I say annoyed._

_Jack kicks the snow on the ground, and looks up frustrated._

_I put away my phone and walk towards him "are you jealous?", I say smiling._

_Jack looks up trying to look shocked "No, me jealous as if", he says biting his lip._

_My eyebrows rose at his answer and I start walking back on the route to my destination._

_"Im not, as if I would", Jack says under his breath._

_But I can still hear him, the mall comes into veiw and I run toward the entrance._

_My heart was racing, and I do a little happy dance on the spot. Jack rolls his eyes._

_The mall!, my favourite place._

_Everywhere I look I can see clothes,food, phones and other shops. It was all so colourful._

_Slowly Jack runs up to me looking around, his eyes wide open._

_I take his hand and lead him to my favourite store, he just groans at the site of all the dresses._

_"Hey, If you want you can meet me down stairs later", I say not taking my eyes off the clothes.  
Jack shrugs and walks out of the store._

_I run my fingers through the clothes, a lady working here comes up asking me if I needed help._

_"I'm looking for a dress for a party", I say looking at all the different dresses.  
"Well may I suggest one", I nodd and follow her to a mannequin with a white cover over it.  
The lady looks at me then lifts the cover off, I qawp at the site of it._

_"Thats perfect", I say out of breath and touch the dress._


	16. Chapter 16

_Outfit:_  
_ /garden/set?id=65068996_

_ "Lets do one more check of everything", Norths says taking out a clipboard from his desk._

_ Slowly North reads out the list of things on his clipbaord, while the other guardians checked them. _

_ "It's going to be a great christmas this year", Joline says stretching her arms._  
_ "A very white christmas", Jack says raising his eyebrows._

_ North rose from his desk and puts a hand on Jolines shoulder._

_ "Theres something I want to show you", Norths says leading the guardians to his sleigh._

_ Bunnymund quickly hopped out of site hoping to travel underground instead._

_ "Bunnymund, your not going to miss the ride are you?", North says grabbing Bunnymund and ploking him down in his seat._

_ Jack chuckles, as Bunnymund glares at him. Joline sits between Jack and Bunnymund, still confused of what is happening._

_ "Don't worry dear", Tooths says to Joline before flying off. North drove the sleigh out of the workshop and into the sky, while keeping close eye on Joline._

_ Slowly the sleigh passed Bunnymunds lair. Thick green grass, lucious forests and eggs with feet walking everywhere._  
_ The guardians drove by Tooths place, with the beautiful colurs. With faries flying everywhere, waving at Jack who waves back._

_ Finally North drives the guardians towards the ground and lands in the middle of a garden._

_ North asks Joline to cover her eyes, as they all jump out of the Sleigh._

_ Joline covers her eyes and lets North and the others lead her._

_ Along the way Joline fell long grass graze her ankle and smelt fresh flowers. When they stop Joline opens her eyes and qasps. The guaridans were standing infront of a huge pearl white castle._

_ Joline:_

_ My heart skips a beat at the site of the castle, it's towers stretching toward the sky._

_ The painted windows glistening in the daylight, I look around carefully. _

_ Trying to remember the beautiful site, I can see the path we just took pearl white with flowers on the edges._

_ A few feet away there's a green house. I let out an excited breath, the air smells crips and freash. I look back at the castle to examine the detail._

_ Around the pearl white castle there's a mote. And a bridge leading across it._

_ "Where are we", I ask confused. North opens the castle door and leads us all inside. The inside of the castle was as extrodinary as the outside._

_ There were pitures of flowers and portraits of different guardians. On the floor was a gold and white rug, with the letter G in the middle of it._

_ A crystal clear changeliar hung above our heads, and many doors leading off to different rooms. "This Joline is all yours for the guardians of beleifs", Norths says answering my question._


	17. Chapter 17

_Jolines mouth flew open at the news North had just given her._

_ "How am I going to control the whole intire belief system?", Joline asks bewildered._  
_ "Don't worry there will be company coming", North says handing a peice of paper to Joline labbled "Instructions"._

_ Joline let out a sigh and traced her finger nail over the patteren engraved into the the stairs railing. A cold hand squeazed Jolines, she looked up to meet Jacks face._

_ His face was in a comforting smile "you don't mind if she has extra company do you?", he asks North._  
_ North turns around and looks at the two young guardians a smile on his face and he nodds. Slowly the rest of the guardians filtter out of the room leaving Jack and Joline by them selves._

_ "Maybe we should look around?", Joline says opening one of the doors leading out into a huge hall. Jack nodds and followes swinging his staff back onto his shoulder._

_ "Why don't you like Luke?", Joline asks suddenly pearing through one of the windows._  
_ Jacks ears went slighly pink and he shook his head "I do like him, just stuff", his voice trailed off._

_ Both of the guardians checked each indervisual room and exmined the castle. They both agreed on who was sleeping where and they walked down stairs. Suddenly a loud knock at the door interupted there little tour._

_ Quickly both quardians ran to the door and opened it a crack. "_

_ Hello there my name is grace and Im here to help with the job", Grace says shaking Jack anf Jolines hand. Joline steps back to allow Grace to enter._

_ She had beautiful, delicate tiny wings, blue eyes and blonde curly hair. She was wearing a kind of sash made of golden thread material. Grace turned around and noticed Jack and Joline starring. Grace gave a tiny smile_

_ "I forgot to tell you im a cupid and my helpers are cupids to", she said before flying back outside to get the others._

_ Joline:_

_ My expression turned to shock. A cupid, a cupid helping me?._

_ I shook my head and look over at Jack who has a simular expression ,just with wide eyes. Jack looks over at me and his eyebrows rose "aren't you suprised?" he asks._

_ I rose my hand and made a fifty-fifty sign with my hands. "North took me to there palace once, but i never knew they would help me", I say . _

_ We walk over to the group of cupids now forming in the hall, they had minor differences. Most had tiny wings while others had slightly bigger. Some had brown hair others blonde, there eyes still sparkled in the light though. And there voices sounded like childs laughter or like they were singing instead of speaking._

_ Grace turns to me and asks for the paper North left me. I give her the paper watching her little tiny fingers grasp the paper. I smile at her which is returned with a sweet one._

_ Grace begins to read out the instructions on the paper sending other cupids on there way. By the te we've sorted everyone into posions its night time and the moonlight shines in from the windows._

_ "Dinner will be prepared shortly, you may now change if you wish to", Grace says to Jack and me before flying off to the other cupids. Jack and I walk upstairs slowly , while dodging flying cupids._

_ "Do you maybe fancy Luke?", Jack says and I abruptly stop._  
_ "Yeah is there something wrong with that?", I says back a bit forcefully._

_ Jack frowns at my reply "haha, and look who said she didn't fall that easily", my eyes widen in shock._  
_ "Yeah so what if I like him?, he seems to be able to keep a straight face when im talking!", I say nearly shouting._  
_ Jack rolls his eyes "and i can't keep a straight face?, at least im a fighter!"._

_ Suddenly Jack quickly covers his mouth with his hands realising what he just said. The cupids who were travelling below us all stop and look up at the comosion._

_ A tear rolls down my cheeck, I bite my lip and let out a shaky breath. Then I look up "You know what you really do have a cold heart" I say prodding him in the chest. "And what ever I thought we shared and had is now gone"._

_ I run to my room and ignore Jacks words as I lock the door and jump into my bed. "I'm not a fighter", and slowly I fall asleep._


	18. Chapter 18

_"Do you believe in love at first sight?", Luke said holding Jolines hand. Joline looked out into the park and sighed.  
"I did believe in it", Joline says looking down at the snow._

Luke squezzed Jolines hand and stood up, still holding her hand he led her to a cafe. Bells chimed as they both entered. Joline smiled, the air smelt crisp with coffe beans. The cafe was covered in christmas decorations, a small christmas tree stood in the corner. Covered with tinsel, small children ran around enjoying the warmth. While the perants sat together talking and drinking hot coffe.

"How may I help you?", the lady at the counter asked. "Two hot chocolates please", Luke says taking out his wallet. "I can pay", Joline says putting a gloved hand over Lukes. Luke smiled and shook his head, handing over the money.

Joline let out a sigh and smiled. Quietly, when there order came Luke and Joline walked out of the cafe. Luke looked over at Joline noticing her sad face he stopped. Slowly he lifted her chin with his fingers so that there eyes met.

"Why so sad?", Luke asked worried. Joline tried to push a smile but it wouldn't work "Just, im going to miss you alot when you go", Joline says.

Luke was a hard boxer, he worked hard at his job. Luke had been training for a long time and finally he was ready to compete with others overseas. Luke always tried to come home early, but every time they tried to meet up it was hard. They only occasionally texted and phoned, because of the different time zones.

Joline didn't want to get in the way of anything, Luke was leaving this afternoon and Joline just couldn't feel happy. Luke gently kissed Joline forhead, "you know i'll come back", Luke says brushing Jolines hair away. Joline nodds her head and they start walking towards Jolines apartment.

Suddenly Joline felt a searing pain through her head and she dropped to the ground.  
"Whats wrong?", Luke says supporting her as she stood up. Joline slowly stood up leaning on Luke, a hand rubbing her head.

"We should probably call a cab", Luke says quickly taking out his phone. "NO!", Joline said putting a hand on Lukes phone.

"Im fine it's not too far away", Joline says trying to walk towards the apartment. It started to snow and Joline could feel someone watching her. Luke put an arm around Jolines waist, she grinned . But her head still didn't feel well. Joline swayed on the spot abit, before her eye lids becaome very heavy . Her vision was growing blurry, she fell toward the ground and passed out.

Joline:

My head was hurting so bad. It felt like my brain was pounding against my own skull. I rubb my head, suddenly I sit up. I'm not in my room, my fingers touch the blanket.

It was soft like feathers, I had green pjs on my eyes widen as I look around the room. Red and green decorations hung from the ceiling. Slowly I strech my arms and hop out of bed, I quickly put on some clothes and run down stairs. I run through hard wood doors and trip on the carpet.

I fly into someone, knocking them over and we go tumbling down the small steps. When we finally stop im on top of the person. "Thanks for the landing", I say helping the person up and then dusting myself off.

"No problem", Jack says. My eyes widen at the familiar vioce and I turn to face Jack, im in shock.

"Ah I see you have woken up and bumped into Jack", North says rubbing his hands together.  
"Actually I tripped into him", I say taking my hair out of it's pony tail.

"You've changed your hair colour how wonderful", Tooth says before flying straight at me and checking my teath. "Tooth hand out of mouth", North says frowning. Tooth stops and flies over to Norths side.

"Whats up?", I say calmly. North was just about to answer when my phone rung. Music filled the room and I quickly took out my phone, "Just a minute,hey Luke". Jack eyebrows rose and he froze an elf in fustration.  
"Are you okay?",Luke says on the other line. I smile hes always so caring "Yeah im fine".  
"This North guy said you were his relative and I let him care for you"  
"Thanks for caring"  
"Are you sure your alright?"  
"Yeah perfect"  
"Okay i'll see you in about a month"  
"What about chrstmas", I ask my bottum lip starting to treble. There was silence on the other line, "I'll see what I can do", Luke says.  
A tear rolls down my cheeck and I hang up, throwing the phone into my bag. Jack walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. I sob quietly into his chest. Slowly I get a grip on myself and wipe away the tears.

"So whats the matter?", I ask not as conffident as before. "We need your help and-", North didn't get to finish his sentence as his belly rumbled. "Lets talk over lunch shall we?", Norths says before leading us all into the dinging room.

Quickly yetis filled up the table in front of us with food and drinks and North began to talk. "So whats been happening?", North asks as he ate his shephard pie.

I sipped my orange juice "Nothing really", I say wiping my hands on a napkin. "Common love, we want to know how you've been doing", Bunnymund says as he reached over to grab a carrot.

"Fine", I say. "With the belief system, we've srtarted to show more kids about the different myths and legends". "You know like, when one child is believeing in something one of the cupids will fly over to them and help them still believe". "Thats about it", I say grabbing a chocolate strawberrry.

North nodds, showing hes impressed. Bunnymund however won't take his eyes off me, like he knows im trying to hide a subject. "And what about Luke?", Bunnymund says gringing and leaning back.

The clattereing of knives and forkes stop. All eyes are on me, I bite my lip and try to stay clam. "Nothing", I say shaking my head. Bunnymund rose and eyebrow "I know what your hiding and if you don't tell me i'll tell them", Bunnymund says chewing his carrot. My heart thrumped against my chest it started to hurt. I sigh "Luke is my boyfriend and my head keeps hurting, it's like I know something or someones in danger"


	19. Chapter 19

The room stayed silent, Tooth broke the silence by asking Joline more about Luke. Joline tried to say as many good things possible about him. Not that there was many bad things about him. There was just one big bad thing, he was not always there when she needed him. Slowly Joline got up from the table and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?", Jack asked grabbing Jolines hand. She shook his hand off, "I have to get back to work", Joline says.  
"I think you can put that to the side for now", North says walking over to the globe.

"Pitch is well rested now and uncoiling his plan", hes says nawrrowing his eyes at the globe.

"And what can we do about it?", Joline asks walking over to North.  
"We need you to find that out, seems he has recuited some others", Bunnymund says taking out his boomarangs and shining them. "Well good luck with that you have frosty on you side", Joline says walking again back to the door.

"Theres another person they recruited that might ring a bell", Bunnymund says in serious tone. "Jack and you will go to your home town to spy on them for a bit", North said completeing Bunnymunds sentence.

"So", Joline says now opening the door. "Joline they recruited Raven", North says. Joline let out a low hiss, "When do we start?", Joline says taking out a spear from her bag.

Sorry its so short, tune in for the next chapter. It's a real thriller :D


	20. Authe: Note

Please check out my poll in my profile page. It will determaine what goes on and happens in te story. So don't forget to vote :D


	21. Chapter 21

_Jolines eyes narrowed at the site of Pitch. Slowly Joline stepped out from behind the building and stared at Pitch._

_"Great you could join me", Pitch says back facing Joline._  
_"Wish I could say the same for you", Joline says between gritted teeth. Pitch looked around at Joline "where's Jack Frost?", he asks. Joline bites her lip and tries to lie "he's at Jamies house", she says looking straight at Pitch._

_Pitchs eyebrows rose, and he walked towards her. "Why don't you join me my dear?", Pitch asks delicately holding out his hand to Joline. She hissed at the hand, "I'd rather die". Pitch withdrew his hand, eyes narrowed. "Is that so?", Pitch says forming a scythe out of black sand behind his back. "Then im sorry I have to do this", Pitch says before striking Joline._

_Joline fell to the ground unprepared and clutched her shoulder, silver blood poured down from her shoulder. Pitchs eyes widened at the site of the silver blood. He strolled over to Joline only a few feet apart when Pitch was knocked out with a shoot of ice. Joline looked up and smiled at Jack, who flew down next to her._

_"I though you could handle it", Jack says trying to stop the blood from flowing. Jack was amazed at the site of the silver blood, Joline chuckled. "Who knew he would hurt a woman", Joline says standing up but falling back down._  
_"You need to rest for now while Pitch is still knocked out", Jack says supporting Joline as she stood up. She smiled and tried to walk slowly, leaning on Jack._

_"Where do you think your going?", Raven says behind the two guardians. Joline lets out a low hiss at the sound of the familiar voice. "Raven, long time no see", Joline says letting go of Jack and managing to stand a little._

_Joline:_

_Anger ran through my veins at the site of Raven. "How dare you show your face, after all you have done", I say letting go of my arm. Raven lets out a wicked laugh which makes me sick._

_"Oh Joline how you have grown I am very pleased", Raven says now walking circles around me. I look back at my wounded arm which is now healed from my blood._

_Raven narrows her eyes at my healed arm, annoyed that I have my strength back. I look at raven her blonde hair blowing in the wind, her dark green eyes alert, her fair skin glowing. Such beauty had gone to waste for the evil works. Raven walks over to Pitch and blows cold breath into his face._

_Instantly Pitch awakens and stands up. Jack nudges me, "ill take care of pitch", he says before flying toward the sky. Suddenly a fleet of snowballs hit Pitch pinning him to the ground. I hide a laugh, while Pitch flies off after Jack._

_Why did you have to join the dark side", I ask Raven. She looks at me in confusion, then with hatred._  
_"They have more fun and I never was a good girl who was your job", Raven says sliding out a sword from her side._

_Slowly Raven walks around me in circles again tilting the blade back and forth. "You could always join us", I say breathing slowly. Raven chuckles stopping behind me, "I have bigger plans"._

_I turn around and block her strike with my spear, slowly she let's go. I felt my body go numb slightly and my strength weakens. Raven falls to the ground, shes weaker than me. I reach out to lean on a nearby lamppost. Raven snaps her fingers and im dragged towards the ground, pinned. I look up to face her, my heart beating against my chest._

_"I could take Luke or Jack away from you", Raven said her magic still weak. "I could make them love me and leave you all alone", She says smiling. I just chuckle and look up to face her. "How can you make someone love you", I say standing up resisting her magic. "When you don't even know how to love", I say taking in deep breaths._

_Ravens eyes shone with anger sending a jet of fire blasted my way. My hands rose trying to fight back the flames. "I will make you feel pain!", Raven shouts pushing the flame towards me._

_"Love is the strongest weapon and forever it will defeat you!", I yell pushing the flames towards her._

_A look of horror crosses Ravens face as the flames bounce back to her. She snapped her fingers and the flames disappears. She fell to the ground too weak to talk._

_I look down at Raven and around at the town. "Do I really want to put others in danger?", I think to myself. I think of Jack and Luke, then of others. A tear trickles down my cheek, slowly I walk towards Raven._

_Her eyes widen and she tries to push herself away from me. "Y-you c-can't it will kill you to!", Raven yells petrified .desperately trying to get away from me, my eyes sting with sadness and I nod._

_Slowly I walk towards her only a few feet away. My legs give way and I crawl towards her, we both let out a scream of pain. As both of our legs hurt, like knives cutting through our legs._

_I touch her hand "No matter what I do, some day I must no let you harm others". I fall, the snow next to her, I hear running foot steps. A cold hand touch mine then All in front of me was gone._


	22. Chapter 22

_"Where is she?",Jack yelled as he ran down the hall._

The yetis tried to grab Jack as he passed them. Jack dodged every single hairy hand and kept running. Jack could just see Jolines room up ahead, when he was grabbed by a hairy hand.

"Ahhhuhhh ouruhgh", the yeti said as he lifted Jack from the floor. 

_"Let me go", Jack said trying to kick the yeti away. His temper rose and he started cursing at the yetis. _

_"Whoa there mate, no need to swear".Jack looked up to see Bunnymund chewing on a carrot.  
Jacks eyes widened "how is she?"_

_Bunnymund rose his eyebrows "has frosty gone soft?"._

Jack tried to hide his emotions by looking down. Bunnymund nodded to the yeti who let Jack down slowly. Bunnymund yanked his head towards Jolines room. Jack waited impatiently as Bunnymund walked away.

When he thought Bunnymund was out of air shoot. He let out a yell of happiness before flying,The rest of the way to Jolines room.

_Joline:_

_A searing pain shot up my spine. I let out a small groan as , I sat up in my bed. Suddenly the doors bang open and the figure of Jack runs in. Jack runs over and hugs me tightly. I smile into his shoulder my heart beating. "Hope your feeling well, I missed you", he says in my ear._

"Jack frost right?". Jack pulls back and looks over at Luke. Whose sitting in a chair next to my bed. Tension is in the air you can basically taste it. 

_" Umn Jack meet Luke, Luke meet Jack"._

Jack and Luke both shake hands. More like they were trying to squeeze each others hand to death.

_"Umn North invited Luke to come and visit me", I say trying to change the atmosphere._

Jack nods you can tell he's not happy. 

_" I thought I might have lost you", Luke says reaching out to hold my hand. I smile, my eyes softening. Jack just stands there leaning on his staff. _

_"I'm going to stay with you for the day, then I have to catch a plane back to the championships"._

Luke says brushing back my hair. I try and hide my disappointment, Jack snorts and Luke looks up. 

_"Got a problem?", Luke says walking over to Jack._

_"Yeah, You can't even spend one day with your girlfriend. Without thinking about yourself", Jacks says._

_I bite my lip, while Jack and Luke narrow their eyes at each other. Luke's eyes soften "do you really think so?", Luke asks me. I look at the floor tears stinging my eyes._

I hear the door open and shut. I look up to see Luke has left, I close my eyes and cry all over again. Jack comes over and puts an arm around my shoulders. I sob into his shoulder, Slowly Jack strokes my hair.

My eyes slowly close I only hear a whisper before I fall sleep. " I love you".


	23. Chapter 23

_Candles light up a room. The faint glow from the flame, Cast gloomy shadows all over the dark town. Pitch alone walked through the town. Cages rattled against each other, from above his head empty. _

_Pitch waved his hand, black sand swirled around his fingers. The globe was still glowing, brighter then ever. Pitches eyes narrowed in annoyance. _

_"How do we get rid of them", Pitch says rubbing his temple. _

_"Easy", Pitch turns around and raises an eyebrow._

_" Now what is your plan?", Pitch says showing a wide evil grin._

_"We brake them, one by one", Raven says. Grinding black stone in the palms of her hands, turning it into dust._

_In a beautiful, green house. Sprinkling the plants, with water. The youngest guardian looks after the plants and ponders._

_Joline bent down to smell a beautiful looking rose and stood up smiling. The glass door to the green house opens, ringing the chimes. _

_"Thought I would find you here", Jack says walking through the plants. Joline smiles up at Jack , brushing her hair back._

_"Just needed to get away from everything", She says watering the rest if the plants. _

_"I've noticed you havent done the Guardian oath"._

_Joline looks up from the plants and bites her lip. _

_ "I'm not ready yet, I still have school and a life", Joline says she could feel the tears coming. She sits down at a bench and taps the spot beside her for Jack. He slowly walks over and sits by her._

_"I asked North for more time, he also let me go back to school next term". Jack nodded, thinking about his life before becoming a guardian. _

_"Do you remember anything of your past life?", Joline asks curious._

_Jack nods again before saying " I had a sister a family I was a real clown". Jack chuckles at the memory he had got from the tooth fairy. Joline smiles and pats Jack on the knee._

_" And ah what about Luke?". Joline looks up suddenly at Jacks question. He looks away growing slightly crimson. _

_" I rang him and told him that it just wasn't working". Jack couldn't hide his happiness anymore. Suddenly he stood up and did a little happy dance on the spot. _

_Joline let's out a laugh, Jack then stops. " I mean that's really sad to hear", Jack says making puppy eyes. Joline shook her head, grabbed Jacks hand leading him out. _

_Sunshine filled the grounds of the castle, making the grass shine. Jack looked around at the beliefs headquarters, then at Joline. Suddenly Jack bent down and took a flower from a near by branch._

_Jack faced Joline, slowly brushing back her hair. Placing the flower in her hair, Joline smiled and looked down. _


	24. Chapter 24

_"Jack frost I would like to talk to you in my office", North says from half way across the room. _

_Jack nodded, grabbing his staff before following. _

_He walked into Norths office, which was crammed with the other guardians. All except for Joline, who was no where in site._

_ North scanned Jacks face, noticing his surprise. Bunnymund was searching the room for carrots, Tooth was chatting with baby tooth. _

_And Sandy had snoozed off, while the elves tried to drink his coco. North cleared his throat attracting the attention of his fellow guardians. _

_"You must be wondering why I have called you to come in", he says. _

_Sandy now awake made a question mark out of his sand on top of his head. _

_"It has been brought to my attention, that Pitch is planning something. Big", North says rubbing his beard._

_ "What do you think his planning?", Tooth asks now completely focused. _

_"He is going to try and break us, make us hurt. Feel pain", North says walking around the guardians. _

_Jack chuckles, receiving a glare from Bunnymund._

_ "We beat him remember and even if he did try to break us", Jack says now amused._

_ "What would he use, we all went through the fear it's all old". _

_North raised a finger before saying._

_ "We got rid of most of the fear but he's mainly after you". _

_He says pointing at Jack "and you have a new weakness". _

_Jack gulped, everyone knew the answer to that. _

_"Joline unlike us doesn't need to be believed in to be seen", North continues. _

_"She's pretty much free, but that's what makes her a big target". _

_Bunnymund nods, Tooth puts a helpful hand on Jacks shoulders. _

_A look of pity crossing her face. _

_"We need to be on extra quard", North says before walking out._

_Joline pulled her leather jacket closer to her. As an icy wind passes around her. _

_A smile crossed her lips as the school came into view. Joline let out a sigh before walking through the school gates. _

_She waved at Jamie who waved back, before running towards his friends. _

_Suddenly Joline was engulfed in a hug. She let out a laugh before pulling back. _

_"Rose, its been so long", Rose nodded just as the bell rang. _

_Signalling it was time for class, Rose was bursting with questions. _

_Joline tried hard to answer the questions as honest as she could. _

_Slowly both girls walked to their lockers, grabbed there books and headed to class. _

_The hall was packed with kids and teens walking from classes. _

_As Joline walked into the classroom she looked around at her classmates._

_She would be spending the rest of her year with. _

_Joline and Rose both sat down and prepared for class. _

_Just when the class was about to start a group of boys walked in. _

_All led by a boy wih blonde hair, light brown eyes and wearing a hoodie . _

_Lukes eyes trailed around the room before landing on a raven haired girl._

_ Luke's eyes lit up ,he slowly walked over to her and covered her eyes. _

_Joline took this by surprise she hadn't seen Luke come in. _

_"Guess who?", Luke says with a smile . Joline sighs and turns around. _

_"Hi Luke guess well be in the same class", she says taking out her pencil case. _

_A friend of Luke nudges him and the gang of boys sit at the back of the class. Luke winks at Joline before following._

_The day passes slowly, the teachers were quite nice. Some stricter then others, soon it was break._

_ Joline followed Rose into the cafeteria . Grabbing a tray with a salad and a bottle of water. _

_Luke ran over to Joline leaning on the glass. Blocking her way from grabbing a toasted sandwich . _

_Joline rolled her eyes slightly, trying to grab her sandwich. _

_"So how have you been?", Luke asks acting casual. _

_Joline smiles "great", she mumbles finally grabbing a sandwich. _

_She turns around walking over to Rosé sitting at one of the tables. Luke rushes over to Joline, you can tell he's trying to win her back. _

_"I have to uhh", Jolines says slightly tilting her tray._

_ "Ohh yeah call me we can catch up", Luke says waking away. _

_The day slowly ended, tired and frustrated from Luke._

_ Joline walked out of the gates of the school into the cold air. _

_A cold frigid hand touches Jolines shoulder. _

_Joline lept with surprise and looks at Jack._

_ "So how was prep prison", Jack says kicking the snow. _

_Joline shook her head "it's not bad". _

_Jacks eyebrows rose, his head still filled with the news North had given him. _


	25. Chapter 25

_Back at the North Pole, toyshop. North walks around the toyshop, preparing for Christmas. _

_Checking the list twice, gathering away the elves. Examining the yetis work, then every spare minute looking at the globe. _

_North smiled at all the bright lights, never fading glow. _

_"Seems like your work will come to a waste", North spun around to face the speaker. _

_Norths eyes narrowed, slowly he took out his swords from his side. _

_"Pitch", North says automatically at the site of black dust. _

_"It's nice to be remembered"._

_A black shadow moved around the factory, causing the yetis to freeze in their positions. North listened hard to hear where Pitch was moving to. _

_The hard cruel laugh of Pitch, echoed through the workshop. _

_Fading gradually, suddenly there was a loud crack. Like someone cracked a whip, everyones eyes trailed towards the noise._

_ There was another crack coming from the ceiling. North looked up towards the ceiling with wide eyes. _

_"Everyone out!", he yelled pointing to the exit door. There was a louder crack and parts of the ceiling fell, cracking into bits at the ground. _

_"Move it!", North yells at the top of his voice. _

_Encouraging and pushing the elves and yetis towards the exit. Suddenly the air was polluted with thick black smoke. Coming from inside the toyshop, North looked back at the factory. _

_More than half of the ceiling had fallen off, now leaving a huge gap. Smoke was pouring out from the machines, the heat from the flames. Were toxicatin, sweat trickled down Norths forehead._

_ "Argh hughs upigh", a yeti shouts before pulling North out of the door way. Quickly the yetis lead North to the sleigh, the ice come crashing down. Just inches away from where they stand. _

_North jumps into the sleigh, along with two other yetis. _

_"Hugh", North yells as the Reindeer start galloping down the tunnels. _

_Large chunks of ice crash down towards them, the reindeer quickly steer around them._

_ "Bunnymunds lair", North yells throwing a snow globe. Then getting engulfed in the portal, North took one last look back at the Workshop. _

_Everything was on fire and breaking apart. North rubbed his temple before going on._


	26. Chapter 26

_Just wanted to thank you all, your reviews are all inspiring. And to answer your question. Joline has a castle because she's the guardian of beliefs. That means she works and that's why she has help from the cupids. And she has to deal with paper work. If you have any other questions please pm me. So I can answer you , thanks that would be great._

_Bunnymund jumped in surprise as the portal opened. Throwing North, the yetis and the sleigh out. _

_Bunnymund hopped over to North, who looked shaken. North walked over to Bunnymund, shaking him by the shoulders. _

_"The toys, the children all gone", North slid down to the ground. _

_North covering his face with his hands, shivering from depression. _

_Bunnymund crouched down next to North, he puts a helping hand on Norths shoulders. _

_"C'mon mate lets get you a cuppa", Bunnymund says while helping North stand up. North stood up and followed Bunnymund. _

_"Pitch it was all him", North says while crumbling a cookie in his hands. _

_Bunnymund nodded trying to show his understanding. _

_"We'll need help", Bunnymund says standing up. _

_" The guardians must come together ", North says pushing a button under his coat. _

_Bright coloured lights filled the room, like the northern lights. All calling the guardians together once again._

_Far away from Bunnymunds warren, Sandman looks down at he sleepy children. _

_Sandy pulls his eyes away from the children. The rainbow of lights dance around Sandy. He quickly makes a airplane out of his golden sand. _

_Soon he's flying above the children, spraying gold sand here and there. While flying towards the call of the guardians._

_Baby tooth flies under the pillow and collects the tooth. Remembering to leave a coin for the children, and flying off to the Tooth Fairy. _

_Joining the rest if the tooth helpers as they fly towards Tooth. They all let out happy screams, when they see Tooth working on the many memories._

_ Tooth turns around and waves as Baby tooth flies In, placing the teeth in the compartments. _

_Suddenly Baby tooth fly over to Tooth and lightly tugs at one of her feathers. _

_Tooth turns to Baby tooth, whose pointing at the lights. Immediately Tooth flies off with Baby tooth towards the warren._

_"C'mon it's easy", Jack says running towards his frozen pond. Joline ran after him, Her skates slung over her shoulder._

_ Panting Joline reached the frozen pond. Finding Jack already on the ice. Joline bit her lip as she reached the side of the pond. _

_Quickly leaning down, she laced up her ice skates before joining Jack on the ice. Jack skated over to Joline, he didn't need any foot wear. _

_"Have you skated before?", Jack asks grabbing Jolines hand. Helping her balance, Jolines face went slightly pink. _

_" I've tried it a couple of times", she answers skating. Jack smiles, as Joline wobbles abit on the ice. _

_"Bringggg!", went Joline phone vibrating in her jacket pocket. "One mo", Joline says before grabbing her phone and answering it. _

_Jack looks away rolling his eyes dissapointed. _

_"Hey Joline here", Jolines face fell slightly alarming Jack._

_ "Ohh hey Luke", now it's Jolines turn to roll her eyes. _

_An idea strikes Jack, slowly grabbing his staff he snuck away from Joline. _

_Still on the phone and still thinking Jack is by her side. Joline skated around Jacks pond, while Jack sneaks up behind her. _

_Quickly Jack snatches Jolines phone out of her hand. _

_"This is Jolines official message she is very busy right now, please call later!". _

_Jolines eyes widen, Jack hands back Jolines phone. Pleased wih himself, Joline shook her head putting her phone away. _

_"Thanks", Joline says wih a sigh. "Don't mention it", Jack says noticing the lights. _

_"Trouble", Joline says staring at the lights._

_ "How are we getting there?", Jack asks. _

_"Ever head of potal?", Joline says playing catch with the snowglobe. Jacks eyebrows rose, as the portal opened._

_ "By the way", Joline says kissing Jacks cheek. "I had a great time. And the two young guardians both stepped into the portal, off to Bunnymunds warren._


	27. Chapter 27

_Everyone stepped back as Joline and Jack entered by portal. Jack was first, blinking at the sudden change of light. _

_Then remembering he wasn't the only traveller he stepped back, ready to catch Joline when she was thrown out of the portal. Joline was indeed thrown out of the portal, luckily getting caught by Jack, saved her from injury. _

_Jack held Joline in his arms for a while gazing into Jolines brown-almost gold eyes. North cleared his throat loudly, Joline and Jack stood apart Not knowing the guardians had already arrived. _

_"What's up North?", Jack says trying to ease the subject. _

_Norths eyes turned stone hard at the memory of Christmas being ruined, it haunted him. "Christmas is ruined!", North says in his thick Russian accent. _

_Jolines eyes widened " I thought we checked everything nothing was wrong", Joline says crossing her arms over her chest. _

_"Pitch ripped it apart", Tooth says placing a hand on North shoulder._

_ "Then what are we waiting for?!", Joline says taking out her spear. "Let's kick some bogeyman butt" _

_The sleigh came into a clearing, where the forest tree left a gap. In the middle of the gap, layed an old rickety bed frame. And under that bed frame was a deep dark hole, Jack nodded to Joline. _

_" You sure you can handle it?", North asked again,he was dropping Jack and Joline off. North was going to head back to the workshop along with Sandman, Bunnymund and Tooth trying to repair the damage that had been done to the workshop. _

_Jack and Joline were going to try and hold Pitch off, and hopefully defeat him. Joline nodded back to Jack who stepped down the hole. _

_Both of the guardians slipped through the hole like a never ending black hole. Slipping out onto the other side, cages rattled over Jolines head she looked around for Jack. Not seeing anyone but a black dark town, empty cages rattling above her head. _

_Jack rubbed his head, blinking into the dust. He looked up at the hole, deep and endless. Jack searched for Joline, noticing she was no where In Site._

_ "Hello there Jack Frost", Pitch says appearing out of the shadows. _

_Jacks eyes narrow " leave Christmas alone!". _

_Pitch laughs at Jacks statement, slowly circling around Jack. _

_"So tell me why do you still play this game being a guardian?" , Pitch says._

_ "You would never understand", Jacks hisses back._

_"None of you understand true power!, the children only believe in you as mortal myths, legends and beliefs!. None of you mean anything!. And that so called new guardian of beliefs why she's useless!"._

_"You take that back!", Jack yells his temper rising. _

_Pitches eyes glittered with victory, "Joline is your worst nightmare", Pitch says with a wicked smile. _

_Jack mustered up his courage, his staff began to light up brighter blue._

_ "Why chase after this one girl?, she never loved you and she doesn't have feelings for you"._

_ Jack shook his head, he knew Joline was more then just a girl she was special. _

_Jack aimed his staff at Pitch, threatening to blast his head off. _

_"She's more then that and nothing you say will change my mind", Jack says shooting Pitch with ice narrowly missing Pitchs head. _

_Pitch continued on "if she really fell in love with you the day you guys met why did she go after Luke why would she leave you". _

_Jack stopped, it was the question that now he dreaded. Pitch let out a wicked laugh before disappearing into the darkness. "You and I know it's true don't fight it Jack"._

_Joline rubbed her arms she was shivering from the cold In the dark town. _

_Suddenly a huge gust of wind, threw Joline towards one of the building walls. Her head coliding with the wall. _

_Joline stood up rubbing her throbbing head. Blood trickled down her forehead,her vision blurry .She couldn't walk properly suddenly black out._

_Jack ran from the chamber, out into the town. He ran through dark town yelling out "Joline!". Suddenly he stopped and spotted a figure lying on the ground, fear surrounded him._

_ As he ran towards Jolines limp body, Jack lifted her head and placed it on his knee._

_ Brushing the blood softly away with his sleeve. _

_Tears springing into his eyes, "no, no t-this cant happen". _

_Jack looked up to see Pitches happy face, Jack violently swung his staff at Pitch. _

_Hitting him in the nose Pitch now looked at an angry crying Jack, and put a hand over his bleeding nose. With a flick of his hand Pitch disappeared._

_ Crying now Jack looked back at Joline, blood stained and not breathing._


	28. Chapter 28

_"Tick, tock", ticked the clock above Jolines head. Jolines eyes flicked open, letting light flood into her vision. She blinked several times before reaching out a hand to rub her sore head. _

_Joline looked around confused with her surroundings. She sat up still clutching her head, she realised she was in some short of hospital wing. Suddenly the curtains to her bed opened, and a doctor appeared with a clipboard. Joline looked at the doctor alarmed and started backing away from the person. _

_"It's okay love we are here to help ", the doctor says calming Joline down slightly. The doctor showed a simple smile before continuing "Now it seems you have been knocked hard into something". _

_Joline bit lip her vision still blurry, from the bright lights. The doctor looked at Joline sternly, her eyes wandering around the room. He glanced back at his clipboard, "we just need need a few details love. So what is your name?". _

_Joline looked startled by the sudden question, she kept rubbing her head._

_ "I-I don't know", Joline stuttered. The doctor rose his eyebrows in concern "tell me do you remember anything before you passed out. Where you were, do you remember how you got here?", the doctors asked. _

_Joline shook her head tilting her head thinking. "All I remember is a dark city... a boy", Joline shook her head signalling she had forgotten. The doctor sighed, feeling sorry for the teenager. _

_Suddenly a thought hit Joline "J-jo jo", Joline began to say remembering someone call her that. The doctor nodded, Joline smiles remembering._

_"I remember someone calling me Joline", she says smiling at herself. A nurse walked over to the doctor, "you have visitors". _

_Joline showed a toothy grin she nodded happily. Slowly North, Tooth, Sandman, Bunnymund and Jack walked over to Jolines bed, while the doctor and nurse left. _

_Joline looked at the guardians confused. Jack grinned happy to see her, instantly he hugged her. She didn't hug back, Joline just sat there while Jack hugged her. He pulled back still smiling, North patted Joline on the shoulder._

_ "Who are you!?", Joline asked with wide eyes. Jack stood there alarmed then chuckled thinking it was all a joke. Jack looked into Jolines golden-brown eyes, his smile fading. Realising Joline was telling the truth, she backed away from him terrified. _

_Jack reached out a hand to touch her cheek but she moved away. North put a hand on Jacks shoulder pulling him away. _

_"Its me Joline, Jack Frost don't you remember?", Joline shook her head. Yelling for the nurse to come, these strange people were freaking her out. _

_Five nurses came at Jolines yells, asking the visitors to leave. Jack didn't go anywhere trying to tell Joline to calm down and remember. _

_Joline just shook her head over and over again, now crying. Finally Bunnymund dragged Jack away, who was now yelling. When the guardians left a memory stuck Joline again, Jack?. Jacks name rang a bell but she didn't know from where?._


	29. Chapter 29

_Jack Frost slammed his staff against the ground furiously. The guardians all jumped in surprise, at Jacks sudden action. _

_He ignored The rest of the guardians, quiet chattering. _

_"We'll what are we going to do!", Jack says angrily hushing the guardians. Waiting for an answer, North shock his head rubbing his forehead. _

_"There is nothing we can do but hope", he finally says Jack gripped his staff tighter. His knuckles growing white at the pressure, "what do you mean we can't do anything?"._

_ Jack growled, Bunnymund stood up pulling his boomerangs out aiming them at Jack. Bunnymund and Jack both there gripped their weapons tighter. Staring into each others eyes in anger, so much anger that they could burn each other with a stare. _

_Alarmed Tooth flew in between the two guardians, pausing their fight. _

_"I have an idea, there might be a way we can get her back", Tooths says hurriedly. Jacks expression instantly turned from anger to wonder, he lowered his staff. _

_"Really, how?!", Jack says moving closer to Tooth. She blushed a bright pink, but Jack was to happy to notice. _

_"We give back something to her that, she might have forgotten over, something really special. Something that has been stored by my many helpers", Tooths says quickly. _

_Jack steped back and slapped his head on his staff. The guardians watched wide eyed as Jack whacked his head with his staff. _

_Sandman showed a picture of Jack then a question mark, out of his sand._

_ Finally Jack stopped "her tooth!"._

_"Joline, Joline over here", Joline turned around to face a running Jamie. Jamie jumped into Jolines welcoming arms, hugging her tightly. _

_Jamie smiled into Jolines shoulder before pulling back and holding her hand. _

_"Mum said that you were like knocked out, like in a car crash but Jack Frost told me everything!". Joline let out a giggle, "Jack frost? Isn't he just a saying or something?". Over the past few days, Joline had been getting tiny glimps of memories over the past. Finally she remembered her name, who she was, who she knew, and others._

_Jamie stopped, Joline turned her head seeing Jamie feeling hurt. Joline leaned down so she was about Jamie's height. Touching his cheek, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings Jamie". _

_Jamie opened his mouth to say something but stopped suddenly. And hugged the air behind him, "hey kiddo watts up?". _

_Joline looked around for the voice, then at Jamie who was cupping his ears as if someone was whispering something to him. Jamie nodded, and showed a toothy grin. _

_"Who says Jack frosts just a saying", he motioned his hands to Jack who was standing beside him. As if presenting someone very important. _

_Jack bowed, looking Joline in the eyes but then stopped. Jolines eyes were wandering around still looking for "Jack frost". _

_Jamie not noticing what was going on said "we'll what do you think?". Joline tucked a piece of hair behind Jamies ear, "okay I think that's enough imagination for today". _

_Joline took Jamie's hand and started walking towards the park. The snow filled streets were wet and frosted. Joline tightened her jumper around her, feeling awfully colder then before. _

_Jack stood there shocked, he grabbed some snow and threw it at Joline. She shivered at the impact of the snow ball. She turned around only to see no one, she shrugged her shoulders and started walking again. _

_Jack ran up to Joline, "Joline it's me, Jack!",_

_"Gees Jamie its so cold today", Joline says walking through Jack. _

_Jack fell to the ground, clutching his chest. Panting heavily, and shivering._

_ "No, no no this cant be", Jack says out of breath. He looked back at Joline smiling. _

_Her curly raven hair bouncing on her shoulders as she walked. Her bright golden-brown eyes make contact with Jamies. _

_Her smile as she watched Jamie run over to his friends having a snowball fight. Jack shook with depression, he could feel a pain in his heart as he dragged himself away from the sene. _

_His worst nightmare had come true._

_Thnxs to all all me reviewers and followers. Sorry it took so long :(. Today I'm uploading 3 new chapters so plz stay tuned._


	30. Chapter 30

_Jack dragged himself like a bag of heavy potatoes towards his pond. Sighing he traced his finger over a tree branch, frost spread over the branch. A cold wet tear ran down Jacks face, quickly he wiped it away. _

_But it was no use more tears flowed down his cheek, Jack sat down heavily. Snow danced around him, as the temperature became colder. _

_Soon the whole town was freezing just like Jack frosts heart. He cupped his face with his hands, shivering. Tooth was unable to find Jolines tooth. _

_Which contained her memory , she said most guardian teeth were harder to find. Still Tooth kept telling Jack that they would find it._

_"Guardians?, really?". _

_Jack jumped, wide eyed. _

_Joline came into veiw walking back to her apartment from Jamie's house. Her cellphone glued to her ear, smiling as she talked to Jamie._

_ "Jamie, me a guardian? As if!", Joline giggled as Jamie went on about the guardians. Slowly Jack stood up, tilting his head at Joline. _

_"Close your eyes and try to imagine", Jamie said. Joline stopped her eyebrows rose, she closed her eyes still walking._

_ "So what am I supposed to be doing?", Joline asks still walking. _

_Jack now staring in awe at Joline, watched as she kept walking while eyes closed. He chuckled to himself, quickly he walked over to Joline. _

_"Now think of Jack Frost", Jolines eyes suddenly snapped open. _

_"Jack frost!", she suddenly yelled in happiness. _

_Both Jack and Jamie jumped at the sudden reaction. She remembered Jack Frost was...was. She groaned slapping her, why couldn't she remember something she knew this person. _

_Just didn't who he was or how she knew him. Jack reached out a hand to put on Joline, but took it back as it slid through her. _

_His vision grew blurry again, he sore the faint outline of Joline leave his sight. Before he fell asleep on the snow covered ground._


	31. Chapter 31

_North looked up from his book, glasses slightly sat crooked on his nose. Tooth lye faint on the ground, worn out from all the research. _

_Bunnymund and Sandman were also there tired and worn out, leaning on each other back to back. Snoring slightly._

_Loud noises filled the room as yetis filed out of the room. More coming in to repair the damage done on the workshop._

_The guardians had been trying to find out how to reverse the symptoms, in Norths library. Without Jack Frost or Joline, they would stand no chance against Pitch._

_ "How did he do it?",Bunnymund asked frustrated._

_Suddenly Tooth gave out an audible yelp, all the guardians snapped their focus to tooth. Tooth dropped the book she was reading, looking at her finger now which had a thin but painful cut. _

_North sleepily handed Tooth a brandade, she nodded her thank you. Toothlooked back at her book, her eyes suddenly widening._

_ Quickly she flew back to her book, reading it feverishly. Bunnymund and North exchanged frightened looks. _

_Bunnymund walked over to Tooth, dodging the small sparks coming from the ceiling where the yetis were fixing. Thinking she might have gone mad. _

_Tooth let out an excited laugh and spun around on the spot. Her ruffled feathers standing up slightly. _

_"What is it?!" , North asked snapping out of his nap and waking Sandman. Tooth didn't answer instead kept reading on, when she looked up from the book. _

_The sigh startled her Norths half moon glasses was now hanging from his left ear, his before cheery face was covered with black bags under his eyes. Bunnymunds fur was sticking up all over the place, with blood shot eyes. And Sandman... Fell asleep. _

_Tooth gulped, wide eyed and staring at the guardians. Before remembering the book she quickly handed it to North, who fixed his glasses and began to read out loud. _

_"Curses for the past, present and future, to all the young sorceress and witches of the world". North took a loud breath before continuing. "Chapter 690: The wind to forget, ideal for separating lovers blah blah blah. Oh here it is", North says adjusting his glasses again. "A curse that will cause the victim to forget about he or she's most loved desire, only for them to remember after a time. Who they are, what they are, joint relations". _

_North looked up from the book, heaving a sigh._

_ "So Jolines been cursed", Bunnymund says combing his fur. _

_Tooth stayed silent. "But how would Pitch curse Joline?, and why?", Tooth asked curious._

_ North stroked his beard unable to answer, suddenly a light bulb apeared on top of Sandys head. The guardians watched as Sandman tried to explain everything with his fast pictures. _

_In the end leaving the guardians all clueless. North eyes lighted up as an idea struck him snapping his fingers North yelled out in his Russian accent._

_ "Yetis, bring the sand board". As the yetis ran away for the Sandboard Bunnymund turned to North eyebrows raised._

_ "Uhh Big guy don't you mean whiteboard?, or black board?", Bunnymund asked chuckling. _

_North shook his head "in your world you still have things like computer and DVD, but in my world". Norths says straightening up "I have super computer and 3D cinama". _

_North smirked as two yetis walked in with a long bored, about 4m in length and reaching about 2m in height. _

_It was fully silver, like a large smooth rectangular coin. "Behold the Sand bored, created to understand the Sandman", North said proudly raising his hands to the bored. _

_The room stayed silent looking up at the large rectangular coin, Norths face fell at the unexcited faces._

_ "Allow me to demonstrate", North says pointing to Sandman then the spot next to the bored. Sandman flew over, a question mark floating above his head. _

_The Same mark suddenly apeared on the bored, then suddenly a voice came out from the bored. "What is going on?", the voice says. _

_The room wa spilled with "ooos" and "ahhhs", Bunnymund rolled his eyes. _

_"This machine records the Sandmans pictures and plays them out in words", North says proudly. Tooth nodded her head happily showing she was excited. _

_"Now Sandman please continue what you were saying". Sandy nodded and again played back his thoughts on the situation. _

_After a minute Sandman stopped and looked at the bored watching it record his pictures. Again a voice boomed out from the bored "Pitch is not a sorcerer or which, he has no magic in him but darkness and a cold heart. He unable to use the curse, there for he has either recruited a person who is willing to do the curse for him. When Pitch found out about the curse he decided to plant it on Joline knowing, Joline would be easily affected. Jack how ever could not be cursed, because he would forget how to use his powers. And Pitch doesn't want to lose the powers instead keep them for his own. But for him to obtain the powers he must first get Jack to give him the staff full with power. And for that he needs Jack to remember how to charge up his staff". _

_The bored finished speaking leaving the room silent again. North nodded his head, showing his understanding. _

_Tooth flew around the bored inspecting it "so if I get this straight, he aimed the whole plot on Joline so Jack would leave?". _

_Bunnymund nodded, "so now we just have to break the curse", he says reading the book again. Tooth waited anxiciouly while Bunnymund read on "a huge gust of wind is created with several movements". _

_Bunnymunds eyebrows rose as he read on, "ah here it is take bout a month for the victim to fully remember what has happened. Except they will not remember a thing bout their love. To cure the loss trigger a bold memory", Bunnymund finished and put the book back onto Norths desk. _

_"So all we have to do now is trigger the memory and everything's gonna be back to normal, unless me and the helpers find the tooth"._

_ Bunnymund and Sandman nodded, while North still pondered. _

_Finally Bunnymund spoke up "what I'm confused about is the part curse, if Pitch can't cast it who then?"._

_ This was the question, that hung in the air for a few minutes. Norths eyes widened and he quickly ran over to a group of shelves. _

_Feverishly looking throug files trying to find something. His face lightened up, and he quickly took out the file and set it on a desk. _

_A photo of a blonde girl with dark emerald green eyes, lay on top of the file . "Raven von Dale, she was a tricky one asking for magic books", Norths says out loud. _

_Tooth frowned "I thought Ravens and Joline were best friends?", Tooths says still frowning._

_ North nodded, sighing. _

_What if there's no way of bringing her back?. What if Christmas came and the workshop had still not finished being repaired?. _

_"There has to be a way", Tooth says more to herself then everyone else. Suddenly the board spoke again, Sandman still infront of it._

_ "What if we got someone very close to her to regain her trust and then tell her the situation that was going on. She would come back and everything". _

_All eyes were on Sandy, who knew such a dreamy person would think of such a great idea. They all nodded in approval "I volunteer", Bunnymund says patting his chest. _

_North looked up "for what?"._

_ "I will be the one to rescue her", Bunnymund says proudly. _

_Tooth flew up angry "of course it has to be me, I was her first aunt I'm pretty much her second mum". Tooth says forcefully, Sandman shakes his head moving away from the board._

_ Sandman quickly makes a cradle out of his sand and a baby sleeping. For a couple of minutes the guardians ramble on, on how much they cared for her and what they did. _

_Until North cleared his throat loudly. _

_"Whose gonna do it?", Bunnymund says already preparing a hole. _

_"Who has been there every time she needed space, go looking for her,lay by her side, loves her, held her hand?". Bunnymund questions, thinking the answer was him. _

_North stood up brushing down his suit "one person, Jack Frost"_


	32. Chapter 32

_"It's freezing", Rose complains._

_Joline giggles tightening her grip on her bag. Another day at school and the weather was growing chillier nearing Christmas._

_Finally the school gates appeared now covered in frost. Some boys walking past them whistled, and winked at Joline. In return she just rolled her eyes and kept walking._

_Rose let out a sigh, she looked at Joline. Her hair perfectly loose curls, light make up and bright golden eyes. Joline shifted her gaze from the snow covered roof to the playground, which had been abandoned now because of the cold._

_"You look so pretty today" Rose says happily. Joline lets out a smile and puts an arm around Roses shoulders, "im not pretty you are". Rose shakes her head "why cant you see yourself as you are?"._

_Joline stopped and looked Rose in the eyes. "You tell me every day that im pretty, but i know im average your the true star", Joline says continuing to walk._

_Rose led Joline into the school hall, knowing that Joline was clearly not taking care of where she stepped. Jamie suddenly apeared running, when he caught sight of Joline he quickly ran to her and his behind her._

_Joline raised an eyebrow, looking behind her at the pail faced Jamie. There was a loud screech of shoes and loud running steps. Joline and Rose looked up, five kids now stood infront of them._

_About half a foot higher then Jamie, all sweaty and puffed out. They all seemed to be in the same class as Jamie, the school bullies. Often Joline and Rose would see the same or more boys, teasing the younger ones. It was hard to make them stop, no matter how many times you reminded him._

_A boy stood in front of all the others, he was the most puffed out. Breathing heavily from his nose and mouth, eyeing Jamie. Joline smiled sweetly at all the boys and leaned down._

_"Hello there Roy", she says waving at him. Roy's eyes widen at the sight of Joline, quickly he reaches out a beefy hand to pull his hair back. Roy quickly wipes his face of sweat and turns a shade of bright crimson._

_"What's going on, you guys should be going to class", Joline says smiling down at the boys. Roy looks up at Joline, then quickly away. Jamie stepped out from behind Joline. Mouth wide open all the boys had stopped chacing him and now they were, shy?._

_"W-we were j-just going there", Roy says stuttering he could feel his face grow redder. Joline giggles and all the boys melt and sigh._

_"I hope you boys haven't been causing trouble, now run along the teacher might get mad if your late". Roy and the other boys quickly nod, saying and waving good-bye to her. Joline looks over at Jamie his stunned expression "you alright there?". Jamie for a second got lost in her eyes before she snapped her fingers infront of him._

_He nodded and hugged Joline tightly before running off to class. Joline stood up and headed for her locker "funny how their always so dreamy", she mumbles. Grabbing her books "guess your just to beautiful", Rose says._

_Joline giggled and playfully punched Rose, both girls walked to there class room. Carrying there heavy books and sitting down at their desks. A strong ,smell of perfume waffled around the room as three girls, all wearing pink entered. Joline who was reading a book didn't realise the girls walk in so when a girl with luscious blonde hair walked in and dropped her pink bag on top of Jolines desk._

_Joline was quite surprised, and looked up smiling._

_"Hello Caroline", Caroline fake smiled and then evilly pouted her lips._

_"You still have the courage to walk into school looking like a freak?", Caroline says the other two girls giggle. Joline smiles and looks behind Caroline at the other two girls and waves. "Hey Casey", Joline says waving at the blonde with brown streaks. "Hi Ella", she says waving at the other blonde. Both Casey and Ella, glare at Joline before flicking their hair._

_Caroline rolled her eyes "I think there's something on your face", Caroline starts then put a hand to her mouth pretending to be shocked. "Oh I'm sorry that is your face", Caroline finishes with an evil grin._

_Again the girls laugh, Jolines face stayed calm. Angry and now frustrated ,Caroline and her girls go sit down. Glaring at her from behind "you know even though you might have the most expensive clothes in the world, it doesn't hide the fact that your a bitch". Rose says a-matter-factory._

_Caroline's eyes widen she was just about to say something when four boys entered the room all sweaty. All the girls sigh dreamily looking at the boys, all except Joline who was still reading her book carefully._

_A boy with now dirty blonde hair and a hoodie on leads the other boys in. Luke suddenly stops eyes glancing at Joline, he gives each of his friends a loud fist Joline sat there reading, but her eyes not drifting off the spot._

_Luke walks over to Joline and sits in the desk opposite her he turns the chair around and faces her. There were "ooos" from around the room as Joline looked up to see Luke wink at her. She rolled her eyes again clearly uninterested._

_Luke suddenly stood up "is it me or is it getting hot in here or something?" He says flapping his shirt. Luke slowly lifts up his shirt and all the girls stare at his perfect toned abs, all except Joline. Luke messed up his hair again and sat down leaning on the desk behind him._

_"I was thinking cos the proms soon and I know you don't have a date", Luke says his fingers trailing down her leg. Quickly Joline slaps it away "you really think I'm going to fall for that?, I thought you were on a boxing week!. You say you can only stay for a day when your girlfriend at that time was in hospital!. You really think I'm gonna race back into your sweaty arms?", Joline snaps._

_Suddenly the door burst open and all the teens raced to their desk, Luke annoyed tried to act cool. But inside him he was ready to rip off anyone's head._

_"Morning class, busy day ill mark the role please call out when your name has been read". The teacher cleared his throat "Caroline esmay Louran" ,  
"Good morning Mr Lance your ties looking grabby today".Caroline answered batting her eyelashes. Rose groaned and made a funny face to Joline, who stiffened a laugh.  
"Rosella Madeline Mary",  
"Her Mr La-",  
"Sorry to interrupt Mr Lance", our principle apologised walking in.  
"N-not a problem how may I help you?",  
"We'll I was wondering if you actually could help this hound fellow, he's just started"._

_A boy with Dark brown hair and matching brown eyes walked in swiftly, all the girls sighed. Joline kept reading finding her chance. The principle and Mr Lance chatted before the principle left._

_Mr Lance cleared his throat, holding the boy by his shoulder. "Now class please welcome umm uhh sorry I didn't quite get your name", Mr Lance says looking at the boy._

_The boy nodded while shaking the teachers hand "Jack, Jack Frost"_


	33. Chapter 33

Everyone in the room laughed at Jack, adding side comments.

"Jack Forst?, what are you a myth?", Luke yelled out.

"You must be older then my grandma!", one of Luke's friends shouted out. The whole room erupted with a new set of laughter. Jack sighed remembering what had led him to be standing in this room.

Flash back:  
"What do you mean?!", Jack yelled out at the guardians. They had just finished explaining their plan.

"It's quite simple, you go to school like Joline. Make her fall for you again and retrace her memory", North says thinking it was the best idea.

"Okay ill do it for defeating pitch", Jacks says. "And for Joline", Jack whispers to himself. Bunnymund ears shot up, he chuckled to himself as he heard Jacks every word.

"We'll he certainly can't go to school like that", Tooth says pointing at Jack, he looked down at himself scratching his head.

"Right clothes", North snapped his fingers and instantly two yetis appeared by his side with a trunk full of clothes. North opened one of the trunks digging into the clothes, like a mole digging in the dirt.

Clothes flew everywhere out of the Trunk, finally it stopped and North Handed Jack some clothes. Jack just stared at the clothes in Norths hand, North shoved them into Jacks arms. Leading him by his shoulder to a door, Jack opened the door while North left.

He looked at the pants then at the top. He sighed throwing the clothes on, few minutes later he stepped out into the workshop.

The workshop fell silent, the guardians all looked at Jack shocked. Tooth blushed and all her helpers sighed dreamily. North nodded his head clearly impressed. "Now about your hair...".

Now Jack stood there while all the others teased him about his name. Mr Lance raised a hand and the room fell silent slowly.

"That's better, now Mr uhhhh Jack you may sit next to Joline".

Jacks eyes widened at Jolines name, hearing her name Joline put down her book which was covering her face.

She had been so deep into her book, she hadn't realised what was going on. Jack shuffled his feet before walking over and sitting at the desk next to her.

Joline smiled and reached out a hand "sorry Joline", she said politely. Jack nodded and shook Jolines hand "J-Jack".

"Now we can continue marking the role Joline Gemimah Rose". Joline put her hand up and Mr Lance nodded, Jack leaned over to her. "You have a beautiful name", Jack said blinking. Joline blushed, she turned to Jack and mouthed a thanks.

Seeing this, Luke snapped his pencil and went over to sit on the other side of Joline. Mr Lance left the room suddenly, remembering he had to grab something from his car. He hadn't noticed that Luke had changed spots. As Mr Lance rushed out the door, Luke pulled Joline over to her. Her head now on his chest.

Joline pulled away, no use. Luke kept a steady and strong hand on her wrist. He brought his lips down to her ear.

"You know you don't act fair", he whispered in her ear. Luke's gang let out hoots and whistles, Joline let out a small whimper. Still she desperately tried to pull free, Jack stood up annoyed.

"Let her go", Jack said through gritted teeth. The room went silent, Luke let go of her hand. Now standing up to, Luke narrowed his eyes at Jack.

"Is there something wrong Frosty?", Luke says in a mocking voice. Jack moved closer, his eyes calm. "Funny after such a long time your still the same Jerk who left Joline", Jack says. Luke stopped, just when the bell rang.

Clearly defeated, all the students left. Luke muttering something under his breath.

"Are you alright?", Jack asked reaching out a hand for her.

Joline smiled happily excepting his hand, Jack pulled Her up.

"Yeah I'm fine", Joline said walking towards the door. Joline becomes Jack to follow, as Jack walked over to her.

A memory popped up in her head, a boy. Walking over to her in a green house?. Joline shook her head before looking at Jack. A white plain shirt, jeans, crystal blue eyes and brown shaggy hair. Joline sighs a little before walking out of the classroom Jack still following.


	34. Chapter 34

Jack followed Joline out of the classroom and into the hall way. Many girls batted their eyelashes and said "hello" to Jack in a sweet tone as they passed.

Jack took all the female attention in not so well. He smiled and waved back, the girls loved him. Joline just kept walking on not noticing what was going on. She pushed through two wide swing doors into the cafeteria, now looking back at Jack.

Who now had girls following him and sighing when ever he smiled at them. Joline rolled her eyes "another ladys lover", Joline muttered under her breath. Jack quickly ran up to her with a big smile, forgetting Joline just met him for the second time.

"Hey did you see that?, there so nice", Jack says happily. Some girls snickered when he ran over to her, others happy. Joline didn't answer keeping her head down while collecting her food on a tray. Jack copied, grabbing a sandwich, a bottle of water, fruit and a salad.

Jack waved at the cafeteria woman serving the food, delightfully she waved back.

"Are you just really friendly or like attention?", Joline asked turning around and looking up. Jack shrugged "friendly?", once said that Joline smiled.

She moved onto a table, Jack sliding down across from her. Joline laughed at the sight of Jacks tray, he looked up from his lunch.

"You don't have to pick the same things as me", Joline says with a light laugh. Jack laughed a little awkward "first time?", Jack nodded. Joline stood up walking over to a shelf, grabbing two bars. She quickly went and payed before walking back to their table. Handing Jack a bar, he raised his eyebrows taking it carefully.

Joline giggled watching him slowly take it out of his hand, he fiddled with it.

"Uhh thanks", Jacks says not knowing what say. She giggled again "here pass", Joline said holding out her hand. Jack passed her the bar and she opened it releasing a chocolate coated bar. She handed it back to him, Jack raised his eyebrows looking at the bar.

Joline opened hers and started to bite it. Jack did the same, amazed as the chocolate melted into his mouth.

"Wow this is amazing", Jack yelled out mouth still full. Joline laughed, putting a hand under his chin closing his mouth. Jack looked up into her eyes, seeing her blush and look away. This made him chuckle, the rest of the time. They ate in silence Joline adding a giggle here and there. Laughing occasionally, Jack was just to funny.

The rest of the day went by quicker then ever. Jack sat next to Joline in every class, whispering funny things about the lesson in her ear. Other times Joline would lean over to check Jacks work, if he ever had a mistake. She would show him her notes, helping him to understand. After school, Joline went to her locker packing her stuff. Jack just leaned on the locker next to her, looking at her while she grabbed things out of her locker. Joline glanced over at Jack, meeting with his blue eyes.

She punched him playfully, while he acted shocked. She giggled swinging her bag over her shoulder. Walking down the hallway, Jack by her side. Girls glared at her, when they sore Jack walking close to her.

Out the door, and onto the cold winter street.

"Where do you live?", Jack asked. Joline pointed to an apartment near by, which was now covered in snow.

"Can I come?", he asked she nodded. Quickly they crossed the road, walking through the streets. Until they reached her door, Joline took out the key.

And opened the door, she turned around. "Well umm uhh bye", Joline said moving the door. "Yeah bye", Jack said walking down onto the street. He quickly ran toward the park, hiding behind a hollow tree. Taking out his staff form inside of it, instantly spraying the town with snow. Joline touched the window, it was freezing. She smiled to herself, then walked over to her desk. Opening her book.

"Some boys look so familiar", Joline said before starting her homework.


	35. NOTICE

hey guys,

as u can c i havent been updating much :(

so this is why i have come up with an idea of a partnership. with all the studying and travelling i havent had enough time to update.

so... down below is a form and if u could just reveiw bak or even better private chat back. well keep in touch and just hope that the story

can go on :)

Forms maybe accepted until 20th of April 2013

i look forward to meeeting my new partner in writing terms and coniditions will be sent to people registed.

From~

LOL

* * *

**FORM**

AURTHER NAME:

HAVE U WRITTEN IN ANY OTHER BOOKS?, PLZ NAME:

WHY ARE YOU INTRESTED:

HOW MUCH U WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE:

HOW MUCH ARE YOU ON FANFICTION:

NEW IDEAS YOU RECOMMEND:


	36. Chapter 36

"Did you see them?"

"They were practically holding hands!"

"How could they know each other?, its his first day!"

Whispers ran through the whole school hall. Everyone leaning into hear the new gossip, others snickering at what they just heard.

There was a bang as the front doors to the school opened. Carolines pink boots clattered as she walked over to her locker. Openening it, then checking her reflection.

Casey and Ella quickly retreived there spots behind her. Also adjusting their hair and make up.

Caroline closed her locker with a loud slap.

"No one resieves this much attention unless it's on me!", Caroline narrowed her eyes at everyone.

They all backed away aware of the situation, taking caution as they stepped away.

"What are you going to do about this?", Casey asked looking around.

A smile crept onto Carolines face "Lying never hurts, heart brake does though"

Mean while...

Jack quickly flew around the park letting out a shower of snow from his staff. All the kids laughed trying to chase him, but only end up crashing into each other. Jack chuckled flying down and hiding his staff behind the old hollow tree. Sighing he quickly changed and ran the rest of the way to Jolines apartment.

Making adjustments along the way fixing his hair in lobby, and making sure his shirt was on the right.

Jack took a shakey breath and knocked on Jolines door. There was a creeck of a chair and some ruffle of pages. Joline poked her head out the door and smiled widley at Jack.

"Well good morning there, what brings you here?", Joline asks opening the door to let Jack in.

"Morning you too, i was thinking i could walk you to school?", Jack asked . Acting like it wasnt such a big deal, Jolines smiled faded abit.

She sighed "Im really sorry Jack but I dont think thats possible".

Jack looked up to Jolines eyes brimming with tears.

"What?, whats wrong?!"

Joline shook her head taking a step away from Jack.

"I think we should just stay little less than friends"

Jack took a step forward toward Joline. She took another step back, her back hitting the wall.

"Whats wrong?", Jack asked frightened. He closed the gap between them looking down at her. Jolines tears fell heavly she pushed Jack away wiping her tears with her sleave.

"I shouldve known not to fall so quickly"

Jack opened and closed his mouth not able to say anything. Joline shook her head pushing past Jack to get her bag.

"Joline you have to trust me", Jack said pushing the door closed. Joline shook her head again "Why?"

"We were together once, you have to try and remember. We are guardians and you were so powerful", Jack says facing her.

"You know nothing about me", Joline spat trying to look mean and hoping to make Jack go away.

Jack laughed "I know so much about you that you probably dont even know yourself, North, Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandy".

Jolines eyes widened and she quickly ran to the door yanking it open. Jack held it shut, while tears burst out of her eyes.

"You cant prove anything"

Jack ran a hand over his head and stroked Jolines face.

"I know you can levitate things useing anything even your tears. I know you wanted to stay with all the mortals cos your scared of what you truley are. You didnt sign the guardians oath because you thought you could be something more. I know when you draw blood its silver and it heals all wounds. And most of all i know that you wont stop growing until your eighteen".

Joline let her legs buckle, she slid to the floor crying her hair hanging over her face.

"If you just let me kiss you, this could all be over and youll remember everything. You always did believe a kiss could solve everything", Jack said. Brushing Jolines hair back, she looked up teary and blotchy.

Slowly she leaned over, their lips meeting. Another single tear ran down her face as Jacks hand went behind her head. Jacks cold lips became warm as both guardians sat there kissing.

Joline pulled away, as more memories flowed into her brain.

The snowball fight. The new news. The beautiful dress. Meeting Jack. Their talk. The it stopped and the whole scene went black.

The phone call before Jack came, Carolines voice. The photos of Jack kissing millions of other girls, the heap of bras found in his locker.

Jack looked at Joline smiling thinking it worked.

"Didnt work frost bite"

Joline stood up, backing away from Jack. She grabbed her bag and raced out of the room. Running away from the whole scene trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

Finally Joline stopped, she leaned onto a nearby tree and sobbed her eyes burning with hurt.

A shadow apeared out of the darkness of the trees.

"Dont worry little girl, the bogeyman is here to chase away and add a nightmare"


End file.
